Business it's runs in the Family
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: "Esta escrito en el código de la Familia de que si quieres seguir con vida debes abrirle las piernas a quien te lo pida..." [MafiaAU] (Los personajes son de su respectivo creador, solo hago esto sin fines de lucro)
1. Chapter 1

¿Como había llegado a eso? Era la constante pregunta que se hacía todos los días. Afuera la lluvia caía sobre la bella ciudad de Sicilia y sobre las personas que aún seguían en las calles, la brisa fresca agitaba las ramas de los árboles que adornaban los parques. Le hubiera gustado estar ahí para sentir un poco de ese clima refrescante que las personas comunes podían sentir, pero sabía que era imposible, menos en esos momentos en los que su jefe, Osomatsu Matsuno el Don de la mafia más peligrosa y poderosa de toda Italia, lo sometía contra su carísimo escritorio de madera importada mientras lo sujetaba de las caderas fuertemente para penetrarlo con violencia golpeando repetidas veces ese punto en su interior que le hacía ver estrellas.

No se quejaba, de hecho nunca lo hizo, la entera razón por la que se encontraba en esa situación humillante para algunos era meramente su culpa. Su culpa por haber aceptado un trabajo como ese cuando su amigo y compañero Choromatsu se lo ofreció aquel fatídico día, su culpa por no haber visto las señales de peligro, su culpa por no haber renunciado a esa locura cuando tuvo la oportunidad... Su culpa, toda su maldita culpa, por haberse enamorado perdidamente del mismísimo diablo en persona quien no era más y nada menos que él mismo hombre que en esos momentos dejaba marcas de propiedad en su muy adolorido cuello, sabía que esas ¨muestras de cariño¨ tardarían días en quitarse.

Sintió unos empujes más contra su cuerpo y después la muy conocida sensación de sus entrañas siendo llenadas de aquel espeso y caliente líquido blancuzco. Osomatsu se dejó caer encima de su cuerpo tratando de regular su agitada respiración. Por su parte trato de acercarse un poco más al cuerpo del contrario tratando míseramente de obtener algo de calor y confort que no pudo tener desde que inició el acto carnal. El de mirada rojiza pareció entenderlo pues rodeo rápidamente sus manos contra la cintura del menor repartiendo delicados besos en su rostro, eran esos momentos los que más disfrutaba, se sentía querido y protegido entre esos brazos, mismos que podrían acabar con su vida en cualquier momento cuando se aburriera de él.

– J-Jefe me está aplastando…

– Tranquilo Karamatsu, solo quiero abrazarte un poco más – sonrío encantadoramente haciendo que el de ojos azules no pudiera replicarle nada, como siempre – además has estado fuera mucho tiempo, realmente te extrañe.

– También lo extrañe – dibujo una tímida sonrisa mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho del mayor haciendo dibujos imaginarios, amaba demasiado a ese hombre.

– ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de tratarme de usted cuando estemos solos? – le regañó mientras se sentaba en la enorme silla de cuero negro llevándose consigo al menor haciendo que este rodeará con sus piernas su cintura.

– Perdón, es la costumbre supongo. – se abrazó enteramente al cuerpo del otro sintiendo como sus pieles se juntaban de manera íntima.

– Bueno como veo que no pareces entender tendré que castigarte – sonrío coqueto mientras insertaba dos dedos de golpe en el cálido y apretado interior del menor.

Karamatsu soltó un largo gemido al sentir como el miembro de Osomatsu se introducía de nuevo en su interior facilitando la penetración debido al semen que aún escurría de su entrada, aquello definitivamente iba para largo. Mientras, del otro lado de la ciudad un enorme auto blindado se estacionaba cerca del muelle principal. Del vehículo bajaron dos personas, uno vestía un traje negro con una camisa amarilla que venía a juego con los alegres ambares que tenía por ojos mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía un bate de béisbol ensangrentado, algo que contrastaba con la enorme sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro. El otro vestía un traje blanco con una camisa lila y una corbata morada que hacía juego con el sombrero blanco que llevaba puesto y escondía su desordenado cabello negro.

Ambos se veían peligrosos, sobre todo el de blanco quien tenía una fría mirada violeta y cargaba en sus hombros un gran rifle de asalto, además de la sonrisa de psicopata con dientes afilados que poseía. Con un chasquido de dedos le ordenó al joven del bate que se moviera y comenzará el trabajo que les había sido encomendado. El alegre chico corrió hacia la parte trasera del auto de donde saco una enorme bolsa de plástico negro que tiro sin ningún tipo de cuidado al sucio suelo. El de ojos violetas se acercó al bulto que se removía ferozmente y sin pena alguna pateo la bolsa y lo que dentro de ella había estado moviéndose.

– La basura no debería tener vida propia – soltó de manera despectiva re acomodando su amada arma en sus hombros – Jyushimatsu sácalo de ahí, es hora de ajustar cuentas. – sonrío de manera psicopata mientras le hablaba al joven de camisa amarilla.

– ¡Enseguida Jefe! – dejo el bate de lado y procedió a abrir la enorme bolsa, de la cual salió un tipo de enormes dientes, ensangrentado y golpeado, mientras soltaba leves quejidos lastimeros. Jyushimatsu lo obligó a ponerse de pie frente a su Jefe.

– P-piedad – gemía de dolor pudiendo a penas sostener por sí mismo su maltratado cuerpo. – I-Ichimatsu te juro qu- – un golpe en el estomago lo mando de nuevo al suelo.

– Que dije acerca de que la basura no debería tener vida – chasqueo la lengua molesto. – no me interesan tus patéticas excusas, le fallaste a la Familia y el castigo es la muerte.

– ¡Espe...! – el suelo se lleno de sangre mientras que del cañón del rifle salía una delgada estela de humo. Ichimatsu sonrío complacido, su amada arma nunca fallaba a la hora de hacer callar a los estorbos.

– Vamonos Jyushimatsu, tengo una reunión con el idiota de Osomatsu en unas horas y debo prepararme mentalmente para escuchar las estupideces que dice – comenzó a caminar hacia el vehículo pero el menor no se movió. – ¿Que sucede?

– Verá Jefe... Es que... – el mayor lo miraba con paciencia, podía ser un maldito bastardo con todo el mundo pero Jyushimatsu era especial, casi podía decirse que era como un hermano menor. – hoy es mi aniversario con mi novia, Homura, y quería saber si podía tomarme el resto del día libre...

– Nunca entenderé esta estupidez frívola del amor – suspiro frustrado pues ahora tendría que ir a ver a Osomatsu solo con la bola de inútiles que se hacían llamar sus guardaespaldas – vete antes de que me arrepienta.

– ¡Gracias Jefe! – sonrío con genuina gratitud.

– De verdad que no entiendo a los idiotas enamorados – soltó una vez que ambos estuvieron en el auto con dirección hacia su hogar.

– Es porque nunca te has enamorado – cantaba Jyushimatsu con su usual energía. – el amor es...

– Una pérdida de tiempo – termino mientras estacionaba el auto en la entrada de la enorme mansión italiana. – el día en que llegue a enamorarme rómpeme el cráneo con tu bate.

Tal vez debió haber medido más sus palabras...


	2. Famiglia

Hola :D Muchas gracias a todas las personas que estan leyendo las locuras que escribo x3 me hace feliz! :3 tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible u.u espero que la universidad me deje algo de tiempo porque ya casi estamos en finales D: bueeeno sin mas espero les guste el capitulo que hize con todo mi amor para ustedes :3

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Tenia ganas de romper algo, aunque especificamente hablando diria que mas bien tenia ganas de matar a alguien y ese alguien mas bien se trataba del imbecil que se hacia llamar su Jefe. Se encontraba en el estudio de su enorme mansion dando vueltas como un leon enjaulado y vaya que ni sus amados felinos, leones, trigres y panteras que tenia por mascotas, eran encerrados en jaulas. Todo era culpa del idiota que tenia por Jefe, pero no podia replicar, solo un imbecil sin suficiente materia gris lo haria. Todos, a todo lo largo y ancho de Italia y posiblemente mas alla, sabian cuan peligroso podia llegar a ser Don Osomatsu Matsuno y el aun no tenia ganas de andar cavando su propia tumba*.

Miro el sobre que reposaba en su escritorio con una mueca de odio; cuando se unio a la Familia Matsuno le juro lealtad a una sola persona y esa era nada mas y nada menos que Matzuzo Matsuno, el padre de Osomatsu y anterior Don de la Familia. Cuando éste falleció y el mocoso que tenia por hijo subió al cargo tampoco le quedo de otra mas que obedecer aun por muy contrariado que se encontrara, y ahora, que ya se habia acostumbrado a seguir las ordenes de su nuevo Jefe el muy bastardo le anuncia que tendra que andar de lame botas de otro idiota que habia designado como su _Sottocapo._ Mientras mas lo pensaba mas reproducia en su cabeza la reunión que había tenido con el de mirada escarlata hace poco menos de unas horas.

 _Habia llegado a la mansion Matsuno ya muy entrada la tarde justo después de haberse despedido de Jyushimatsu y haber ordenado que quitaran el cadaver del bueno para nada de Iyami del muelle. Bajó del auto siendo rodeado por cinco de sus "mejores" guardaespaldas, mera formalidad puesto que, aun y sin confiar del todo de los hombres de Osomatsu, él podia defenderse perfectamente bien solo, para eso estaba su amado rifle que siempre cargaba consigo solo por si llegase a surgir cualquier inconveniente. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que de cierta forma extrañaba la presencia de Jyushimatsu pues el de amarillo era su mano derecha._

 _Entro con la misma cara de poker de siempre mientras todos en la mansion se le quedaban mirando, no es de sorprenderse, no todos los dias se ve entrar por esa puerta al mismisimo Caporegime de la Familia pues para esos simples soldados él, despues de Osomatsu, era la autoridad ahí. Camino por un largo pasillo lleno de cuadros y objetos valiosos hasta llegar enfrente de una enorme y pesada puerta de madera finamente pulida y con incrustaciones de, al parecer, pedreria costosa; negó levemente con la cabeza, nunca entenderia esa necesidad de opulencia de su Jefe. Toco tres veces y despues de escuchar el "adelante" de Don Matsuno le ordeno a sus hombres que esperaran afuera, los asuntos con el Jefe siempre se trataban en privado._

 _La oficina de Osomatsu era enorme, mucho mas grande que la suya para variar, y estaba llena de objetos que solo aumentaban su ostentosidad pero que ciertamente no servian para nada. Entro hasta posarse frente al escritorio de su Jefe esperando a que hablara pero al parecer el de rojo estaba mas concentrado en leer unos papeles. Cuando por fin despego la mirada de las hojas ambas miradas se conectaron, escarlata contra violeta, se miraron por varios segundos hasta que el de rojo se levanto animado y con su usual sonrisa en el rostro, misma que nunca sabias si presagiaba algo bueno o algo malo._

– _Un excelente trabajo como siempre Ichimatsu – rapidamente le paso un vaso de Escocés en las rocas mientras le rodeaba por los hombros con gesto de camaderia aun ante la mirada disgustada del de blanco por tanta cercanía – aunque no podia esperar menos de mi Caporegime._

– _Demaciado facil, empiezo a creer que me estas subestimando Osomatsu – despues de tantos años trabajando para el de rojo y siendo uno de sus hombres mas leales podria tomarse ciertas libertades, como el llamarle por su nombre de pila por ejemplo._

– _¿Yo? ¿Subestimarte? – preguntó con diversión mientras volvia a sentarse en su enorme silla de cuero. – No "Ichimachu" yo no te subestimo en lo absoluto._

 _El de blanco chasqueó la lengua molesto, Osomatsu sabia que odiaba ese ridiculo apodo y por eso mismo lo usaba solo para molestarlo. Estaba a punto de excusarse y poder largarse de ahí si su Jefe ya no tenia nada que decir cuando de improvisto el de mirada escarlata hablo de nuevo centrando su mirada en él._

– _De hecho, te aprecio tanto que necesito que te encargues de otro asuntito. – el rostro de Don Matsuno tomo tal matiz de seriedad que por unos instantes Ichimatsu le presto toda su atención._

– _¿De que se trata ahora? Dime un nombre y para mañana estara durmiendo con los peces**_

– _Esta vez no es un asesinato mi querido amigo – soltó un suspiro hastiado, el de orbes violetas se interesó mas ¿Qué podria ser tan importante que tuviera preocupado al Don mas poderoso de Italia? – Veras debo ir a Japón a resolver un pequeño "asunto" y al parecer me tomara unas semanas por lo que no habra nadie que este aquí para hacerse cargo…_

 _Ichimatsu contuvo la respiración por unos segundos… ¿Era lo que estaba pensando…? ¿Acaso le pediria que se quedara como lider provisional? ¿Él como Jefe de la Familia? Inconsientemente sonrio de manera felina, era una oportunidad unica que posiblemente no podria volver a repetirse._

– _Puede contar conmigo Jefe – Habló casi sin pensar, ya podia verse sentado en esa enorme silla dentro de ese enorme estudio._

– _¡Sabia que eras el indicado "Ichimachu"! Y Choromatsu decía que el podria hacer un mejor trabajo. – El menor dejo pasar de nuevo ese insulto a su nombre mientras hacia una mueca que trataba de verse como sonrisa ¡Ja! Ya le restregaria su logro en la cara al inutil de Choromatsu._

– _M-me honra Jefe… – Apretó los filosos dientes tratando de no enojarse, solo unos segundos mas y seria el Jefe de todo._

– _Mañana por la mañana ven para que conozcas a tu nuevo Jefe – Espera…_

– _¿Qué…? – Lo miro como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza aunque el de rojo ni enterado que el de blanco lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. – ¿Nuevo Jefe?_

– _Asi es, veras necesito que seas el guardaespaldas personal de mi Sottocapo mientras yo no estoy – Sonrio mientras tallaba su dedo indice entre su nariz y su labio superior, gesto que ciertamente el de ojos violetas detestaba. – Es algo ingenuo y en mi ausencia no dudo que muchos traten de hacerse con el puesto de Don de la Familia, por eso que mejor que tu, mi mejor hombre de confianza, para realizar tan importante tarea de proteger a mi segundo al mando._

 _Apretó la mandibula con fuerza, tanta que pudo oir perfectamente como sus dientes rechinaron dentro de su boca. Con la voz menos iracunda que pudo sacar de su garganta le dijo a su Jefe que lo haria encantado, Osomatsu por su parte lo despidió con unas palmadas en la espalda no sin antes amenazarlo sutilmente de que si algo le llegara a pasar a su "preciado" Sottocapo el que dormiria con los peces seria él. Salio de la mansión Matsuno con un humor de perros y nadie se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra en todo el trayecto a su propia mansión, una vez en casa se encerró a cal y canto en su estudio amenazando de muerte a quien se atreviera a molestarlo._

Y ahora se encontraba con un maldito dilema, él solo se habia echado la soga al cuello y ahora debia ser la niñera de otro inutil que seguramente no sabia ni como usar decentemente un arma; no pegó ojo en toda la noche y por la mañana se levantó con su muy conocido "humor de mierda", Jyushimatsu lo saludo alegremente mientras desayunaban pero ciertamente no queria tratar con nadie en esos momentos. De camino hacia la mansión Matsuno no pudo evitar pensar en que si el inutil que remplazaba a su Jefe lo hacia enojar lo golpearia tan fuerte que se olvidaria hasta de su propio nombre.

Una vez dentro del territorio de la Familia se encamino de nueva cuenta hacia el estudio de Osomatsu abriendo violentamente la puerta sin siquiera pedir permiso para entrar, no lo necesitaba, todo el mundo sabia que cuando tenia ese humor no era para nada inteligente molestarlo. La enorme puerta de madera se abrio de par en par y lo primero que pudo observar fue un hermoso par de zafiros recibirlo con cierta sorpresa. Se quedo estatico en el marco de la puerta admirando al joven que se encontraba de pie cerca del escritorio.

– Mucho gusto – Sonrió ligero ¡Dios tenia un rostro tan bonito! Ichimatsu se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar tremenda estupidez – Soy el _Sottocapo_ Karamatsu Nakamura***

Al parecer despues de todo si iba a terminar cavando su propia tumba…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

*: En Italia era tradición en la Mafia que al que iban a condenar a muerte lo llevaran a una de las Islas del mediterraneo para que literalmente cavara su propia tumba una vez que fuera asesinado.

**: Literalente acabar con la vida de alguien, en Italia cuando asesinabas a alguien le mandabas a la familia del difunto una prenda de su ropa con la cual envolvias un pescado, de ahí la expresión X3

***: Decidí ponerle el apellido de su Seiyuu a Karamatsu X3 tecnicamente solo Osomatsu tendra el apellido Matsuno :)


	3. Primo Incontro

Hola hola :D Gracias por los Reviews me hacen tan feliz X3 espero actualizar mas seguido para no aburrirlos con la espera :( sin mas espero disfruten del cap :3

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Karamatsu caminaba lo mas rapido que sus piernas podia por los enormes pasillos de la mansión Matsuno tratando de alejarse desesperadamente del loco que su Jefe le habia puesto como guardaespalda. Se sentia molesto por el hecho de que Osomatsu no confiara en sus capacidades para liderar a la Familia ¡Y encima le habia puesto a un acosador, que no estaba nada mal por cierto, para que lo cuidara! El podia perfectamente cuidarse solo. Detuvo sus pasos frente a la habitación que compartia con Don Matsuno mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho tratando de calmar los incesantes latidos de su corazón por la agitación de estar huyendo de un par de orbes violetas.

Cuando se habia levantado por la mañana esperaba encontrar a Osomatsu a su lado en la cama seguramente listo para saltarle encima y tener una buena ronda de sexo mañanero que los ponia de buen humor a ambos pero en su lugar se levanto en una cama vacia en una habitacion que sentía mas grande de lo que realmente era. Busco al de rojo con la mirada pero lo unico que encontro fue una simple nota, ni siquiera escrita por Osomatsu, que le informaba que habia salido de urgencia a Japón y que ahora estaba a cargo de la familia por unas semanas.

Mentiria al decir que no se sentia decepcionado de que el gran Jefe de la casa Matsuno, notese el sarcasmo, no se hubiera dignado siquiera en decirle que se iria, aunque claro, para lo unico que realmente lo llamó aquella noche despues de su junta "importante" fue para tumbarlo en su enorme cama de sabanas de seda roja y desvestirlo con urgencia para despues tener sexo toda la noche. Le costaba caminar y aun resentia el dolor en su cadera por culpa de esa bestia que tenia por Jefe y amante ademas de sentir perfectamente como todo el semen que tenia en su interior le escurria lentamente por las piernas, se sonrojo de solo pensarlo.

Choromatsu le habia mandado un mensaje mas tarde diciendole que debia verse con el Caporegime de la Familia en el estudio para tratar los temas de importancia en la ausencia del Don y sin lugar a replica tomo un baño para tratar de borrar inutilmente el olor de Osomatsu de su cuerpo lo cual sabia era mas que imposible. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, odiaba sentir celos de Choromatsu al saber que, al ser el _Consigliere_ de Osomatsu, podia acompañarlo a todos lados, odiaba la sensación de su cuerpo al reaccionar a las caricias del de mirada escarlata y lo peor odiaba como su cuerpo añoraba volver a ser poseido con locura por ese idiota de rojo.

Cuando entro al enorme estudio comenzó a checar el papeleo correspondiente que debia de hacer en ausencia de su Jefe, al parecer no era mucho y eso de cierta manera lo alivió, solo esperaba que el Caporegime de la Familia no fuera como todos los hombres bajo el servicio de Osomatsu, idiotas que creian que tenian el poder y voluntad de hacer lo que quisieran a sus anchas aun sabiendo que solo eran meros soldados facilmente remplazables.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de manera abrupta al momento de escuchar la pesada puerta abrirse de manera violenta y a un joven de tal vez su misma edad quedarse parado ahí observandolo sin decidirse si entrar o no. Le sonrió como pudo mientras se presentaba escuetamente, dudaba que esa persona fuera el tan temido Caporegime del que tanto hablaban asi que mientras mas rapido lo despachara, mejor.

– _Un piacere Gattina mia –_ Habló con un perfecto acento italiano mientras le sonreia de manera galante mostrado sus afilados dientes de felino y esa mirada exotica que lo escaneaba de arriba a abajo entrando al estudio cerrando la puerta tras de si. Karamatsu lo miro incredulo ¿Quién era este tipo? – Soy Ichimatsu Fukuyama y desde el dia de hoy hasta que Osomatsu regrese soy tu guardaespalda personal.

Se quedo casi con la boca abierta ¿Ese hombre que podia tener casi su misma edad era el famoso y temido Ichimatsu Fukuyama? Le tendio la mano por mera formalidad aun sin salir de su estupor pero en vez de ser apretada por el de blanco éste se la tomo delicadamente mientras le besaba suavemente el dorso de su mano. La quito rapidamente como si el contacto con el de ojos violetas quemara y ciertamente asi parecia pues podia sentir como su cara comenzaba a enrojecerse y el corazón le latia desbocado en el pecho ¡Pero no era su culpa! ¿Quién le iba a decir que el Caporegime de Don Matsuno era un hombre tan guapo?

Desecho ese pensamiento rapidamente mientras asentia y se disponia a seguir con el papeleo que Osomatsu habia dejado inconcluso como siempre solia pasar, debia admitir que para ser el Don de la Familia Matsuno Osomatsu era demaciado vago a veces. El tiempo trascurria lentamente a su parecer, Karamatsu no despegaba en ningún momento los ojos de los papeles que debia leer y por su parte Ichimatsu no despegaba la mirada del cuerpo del joven Sottocapo. El de ojos azules podia jurar que ese hombre no estaba pestañeando siquiera. El ambiente comenzó a tornarse pesado y el silencio sepulcral en el que estaban no ayudaba mucho realmente.

– Creo que es todo por hoy Mr. Fukuyama – Tenia dos opciones, o irse de ahí con cualquier excusa o que ese hombre se fuera de buenas a primeras. Esa intensa mirada violeta le hacia sentir extraño, es como si lo estuviera desnudando completamente.

– Entonces a donde quieres ir ahora _Gattina mia –_ se acercó a su persona sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, Karamatsu retrocedio por puro instinto, se sentia como una presa a punto de ser devorada por un gran felino. – Despues de todo tengo la estricta orden de mi respetado Jefe de no dejarte ni un segundo solo ¿Quién sabe que clase de loco podria intentar hacer algo contra tu persona?

El de orbes azules podia jurar sin temor a equivocarse que corria mas peligro teniendo a ese hombre como su guardaespalda que tratando de liderar a la Familia y que estos se revelaran… ¡Maldito Osomatsu!

– Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo – Decidió cortarlo por lo sano, despues de todo él era el segundo al mando y lo quisiera o no Ichimatsu debia obedecerle. – No necesito que alguien ande detrás mio todo el tiempo como una sombra, la verdad es que me pone de los nervios, yo no necesito un guardaespalda Mr. Fukuyama y lamento que haya tenido que venir hasta acá por nada pero creo que prescindire de sus… servicios, si gusta puedo ordenar a alguien que le lleve a casa.

– No sera necesario _incanto._ Ciertamente queria mandar a volar al imbecil de Osomatsu cuando me pidió que hiciera este trabajo. – Karamatsu frunció el ceño pero dejo pasar por alto la ofensa hacia su "pareja" para escuchar lo que el de blanco tenia que decir – Pero que crees _Carino mio_ acabo de posar mi total atencion en ti y cuando algo me gusta no paro hasta conseguirlo ¿ _Capisci_?

– Deberia medir sus palabras – lo encaró molesto ¿Quién se creia ese tipo para andar coqueteandole de esa manera tan descarada?

– No necesito medir nada – Le sonrio cinico mientras se acercaba mas a su cuerpo haciendo que el de ojos azules continuara retrocendiendo sin pensarlo – No creo que Osomatsu te haya dado ese puesto por tus habilidades de mando o tu buen manejo de las armas. Te he observado desde que entre a la habitación, cada gesto, movimiento, mueca, he observado absulutamente todo _amore_ y dudo que ese molesto dolor en la cadera del que ligeramente te quejas inconsientemente haya sido producto de una caida.

Karamatsu enrojecio hasta las orejas aunque no estaba seguro de que si era por vergüenza o enojo. Se contuvo de golpear al de blanco y con toda la dignidad que tenia despues de haberse visto descubierto por un completo desconocido salió del estudio rapidamente tratando de por lo menos perder de vista a ese loco por unas horas, necesitaba despejar su mente de esa mirada violeta. Mientras tanto a unos miles de kilometros de distancia un enorme avión privado aterrizaba en una pista especialmente colocada para recibir al Jefe de la Familia Matsuno. Osomatsu bajó con una cara de pocos amigos, hubiera querido despedirse de Karamatsu pero Choromatsu, lo estuvo molestando desde la mañana para que partieran lo mas rapido posible.

– Bienvenido a Japón Don Matsuno – un hombre, al parecer el Jefe de la Yakuza de ese distrito aunque no recordaba su nombre realmente, le tendio la mano respetuosamente. – Es un placer tenerlo aquí despues de tanto tiempo para completar lo acordado con su padre.

– Si vera… – No pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió como alguien se colgaba de su cuello por la parte de atras.

– ¡Osomatsu! – una femenina voz gritó en su oido izquierdo casi dejandolo sordo mientras sentia perfectamente un par de grandes pechos restregarse contra su espalda – Osomatsu te he extrañado tanto.

– Yo tambien te extrañe Totoko.

Al parecer su pequeño viaje podria extenderse unas cuantas semanas mas…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Posiblemente esta sea la ultima actualizacion de la semana :( no lo se todo depende de que tantos trabajos me dejen los profesores DX

Tome algunas palabras del italiano porque ¡Dios! Amo el Headcannon de que Ichi mafia es italiano 3

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia :') de verdad lo aprecio mucho.


	4. Nuovo Inizio

Yeeey me pude escapar un rato de mis deberes ¡Debo continuar el fic! XD de nueva cuenta gracias por leer mi historia, sus comentarios me motivan mucho :3

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Dos semanas ¡Karamatsu habia pasado dos malditas enteras semanas huyendo de él! Ichimatsu resopló molesto mientras fumaba tranquilamente uno de los puros que se habia robado del estudio de Osomatsu y jugueteaba con el presente que le habia traido a Karamatsu ese dia. Ya no sabia ni que hacer para acercarse a su _Gattina_ , al parecer mientras mas lo intentaba el de ojos azules mas parecia querer huir de su lado. Como francotirador experto, y no era por presumir, estaba mas que acostumbrado a ser paciente a la hora de eliminar a quien Osomatsu le pidiera preparado siempre en la espera de dar el golpe de gracia, sabia lo gratificante que seria la recompensa que obtendria por su trabajo y es por ello que nunca se quejaba.

Por desgracia todo tenía un limite y su paciencia no era ni de lejos infinita, odiaba admitirlo y ni bajo tortura lo diria en voz alta pero su _Gattina_ ya lo estaba llevando al borde de la desesperación. Lo habia intentado todo, absolutamente todo, desde acercarse de manera tierna y romantica fingiendo ser el caballero que definitivamente no era lo cual solo le sirvió para que los idiotas soldados de Osomatsu se rieran de su faceta "tierna" y tuviera que aguantarse las enormes ganas de volarles la tapa de los sesos con su rifle, hasta abordarlo en los pasillos de la enorme mansión Matsuno mientras acorralaba su delicioso cuerpo, pero es que joder que estaba re-bueno el condenado, contra la pared mas cercana mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos con su mejor sonrisa galante, que dicho sea de paso él no se caracteriza por tener una sonrisa lo que se dice encantadora.

En cada una de las ocasiones Karamatsu siempre lo terminaba alejando, ya sea porque alguien los interrumpia o por que el de ojos azules le asestaba tremendo golpe que lo hacia doblarse de dolor en el suelo haciendo que el Sottocapo aprovechara eso para escapar de sus garras y que no pudiera probar esos labios de cereza. Pero debia admitir que el verlo completamente paralizado en el momento en que sus cuerpo se juntaban y sus labios estaban a solo milimetros de rozarse era algo maravilloso, sentir el ligero temblor de su cuerpo contra el suyo y observar en primera fila el hermoso sonrojo que surcaba el bello rostro del segundo al mando de Osomatsu era casi orgasmico para él.

Estaba casi seguro, tan seguro que podria apostar su amado rifle, que no era para nada indiferente ante los ojos de Karamatsu y no era por sonar pretencioso pero realmente no habia encontrado hasta ahora mujer que se le pudiera resistir. Por desgracia debia cambiar de estrategia rapidamente si queria por lo menos conseguir un miserable beso del Sottocapo, sabia que faltaba realmente poco para que Osomatsu regresara y cuando eso sucediera ya podria irse despidiendo de cualquier oportunidad que pudiera tener con el de ojos azules. De cierta forma sentía una horrible sensación de celos de solo pensar en todo lo que su Jefe y su _Gattina_ hacian juntos pero conocia a Osomatsu, casi como la palma de su mano, y podía jurar que esto lo hacia solo hasta encontrar un juguete nuevo.

Acabó el puro mientras lo aplastaba contra el cenicero de cristal del escritorio, ya casi podia saborear el momento en que tendria en sus brazos al de ojos azules, solo debia de ser un poco mas paciente. Estaba a punto de abandonar el estudio para buscar a su _amore_ cuando escucho el telefono sonar insistentemente; dudó en levantarlo o no, a fin de cuentas este tipo de cosas no le concernían, pero decidió hacer una excepción y casi movido por una extraña fuerza que ni el mismo sabía de donde había salido levanto el aparato.

– ¿Bueno? ¿Karamatsu? – Esa definitivamente era la voz de Choromatsu, aunque se escuchaba algo molesto, decidió seguirle el juego.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Deberian darle un Oscar, tal vez cuando se aburriera de la vida en la Familia se metiera como actor… si claro.

– Al parecer este asunto en Japón nos tomara mas tiempo de lo planeado, creo que el Jefe no ha llegado aun a un acuerdo entre ambas partes y por lo que Don Matsuno me ha comentado los Yakuzas de Tokio no quieren ceder – Ichimatsu ya lo veia venir, ese tipo de acuerdos son demaciado delicados, solo esperaba que no terminara en una guerra entre Familias si el imbecil de Osomatsu metía la pata.

– No te preocupes pueden tomarse el tiempo que necesiten, yo me encargo de los asuntos aquí – Definitivamente deberia reconsiderar la actuación como segunda vocación. Choromatsu ni enterado que no estaba hablando con el verdadero Karamatsu*.

– Confío en ti. – El friki debia dejar de preocuparse, él se iba a encargar de cuidar muy bien al Sottocapo. – Ah y Karamatsu… si tienes algun problema con… ya sabes, Mr. Fukuyama, no dudes en decirmelo.

El de blanco arrugó levemente el entrecejo, maldito friki virgen.

– No te preocupes Choromatsu, Mr. Fukuyama y yo hemos tenido suficiente tiempo para conocernos, es una persona… agradable. – se mordió la lengua, debia colgar antes de que el estupido Consigliere comenzara a sospechar.

– ¿Enserio? B-bueno entonces nos vemos, por cierto Osomatsu te manda saludos, dice que le hubiera gustado hablar contigo personalmente pero realmente esta muy ocupado y estresado con este asunto.

– No te preocupes por eso.

Colgó lo mas rapido que pudo al escuchar pasos acercarse al estudio, para su alivio y placer era el de ojos azules que venia a recoger unos papeles que se le habian olvidado aquella mañana al intentar huir de su pequeño, e inofensivo cabe aclarar, acoso hacia su persona. Le sonrió ligero tratando de no asustarlo mientras le pasaba la rosa que habia mandado a traer explicitamente de la mejor floreria de toda Italia unica y exclusivamente para el Sottocapo, era de un hermoso color azul intenso que le recordaba a los ojos de su _Gattina._ Karamatsu lo miro algo molesto pero no rechazó el regalo, se veia demaciado violable con ese sonrojo en las mejillas que el de mirada violeta tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no saltarle encima.

– ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó Karamatsu por mera cortesía, odiaba esos silencios que se formaban cuando estaba a solas con el Caporegime, los odiaba más por el hecho de que siempre se ponia nervioso cuando estaba con el de ojos violetas y no podia evitar actuar ansioso, ese hombre si que sabia como alterarlo.

– Choromatsu llamó hace unos momentos, al parecer sus vacaciones se extenderan unas semanas mas.

– No estan de vacaciones – el de ojos azules le regaño levemente. – ¿Eso fue todo? – Preguntó con cierto tono emocionado, se moria por tener noticias de Osomatsu.

– Si, fue todo. – No pasó por alto la expresión de decepción de Karamatsu y ya sabia el porque de eso. Los celos le hirvieron en la boca del estomago pero debia controlarse, esta era su oportunidad. – Oye Karamatsu.

El de azul lo miro ligeramente extrañado y no era para menos pues era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre, siempre le decia cosas como _Gattina, Carino mio, Amore mio, Incanto,_ etc. Por lo que le prestó atención aunque siempre alerta por si el de blanco queria volver a propasarse.

– Eh estado pensando y creo que tu y yo hemos inciado con el pie izquierdo – Habló serio como si estuviera contando un secreto de Estado.

– No me digas – Karamatsu solo rodó los ojos, no tenia que recalcarle algo mas que obvio.

– Entonces eh pensado en que deberiamos volver a iniciar – Sonrio casual, solo debia seguir actuando casual. – ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar hoy? Yo invito.

– ¿Qué estas tramando? – El de azul no se fiaba ni un pelo de esa sonrisa, pero jamas pensó que realmente Ichimatsu se viera incluso mas guapo actuando de esa manera.

– Te juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son buenas** – Puso su mano en el pecho haciendo una pose algo rara. Karamatsu no pudo evitar reir ligeramente. – ¿Entonces?

– Tu ganas – Le sonrió devuelta, tal vez si podrian empezar de nuevo y hacer esa extraña convivencia menos… ¿Extraña? – Pero cuidado con intentar hacer algo raro… – Ichimatsu solo le guiño un ojo mientras le abria la puerta del estudio caballerosamente.

Karamatsu no sabia ni como llamar a lo que Ichimatsu y él tenian en esos momentos ¡Ni siquiera sabia como llamar a lo que tenia con Osomatsu! Pero pensar en el de rojo y de cómo no se acordaba si quiera de él le hacia sentir un nudo en el estomago que, aunque odiara admitirlo, le dolía mucho. Tal vez salir un rato y despejar su cabeza fuera lo mejor despues de todo…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

*: Me inspire en el cap 16 cuando Ichi se pone la ropa de Kara y finge ser el XD

**: Demaciado Harry Potter :P

Bueeeno espero que les haya gustado ;w; estoy tratando de dividirme literalemente para poder acabar el fic y acabar la tarea XD sin mas nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D


	5. Saluti

Waaaaa al fin actualizo DX me tuve que escapar un ratito por el hecho de que estamos en finales TwT pero lo prometido es deuda, espero disfruten del cap :3

lo dedico con especial amor a todos los que leen este fic, de verdad muchas gracias 3

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Osomatsu contó hasta diez en su cabeza tratando inutilmente de aguantar el estrés y la molestia de estar ahí, ya llevaban cinco horas en ese maldito estudio negociando el acuerdo que su padre habia echo con Mr. Dekapan sobre su matrimonio con Totoko. No es que la chica fuera fea, de hecho se habia acostado con ella varias veces desde que llegó a Japón solo por mera diversión, es solo que, siendo el hombre que era, amaba demaciado su libertad como para comprometerse ahora con una mujer que desde lejos se le veia lo arpia y manipuladora. Y, muy en el fondo, no queria admitir que no podria dejar a Karamatsu aunque lo intentara.

– Don Matsuno debo insistir – Comenzó de nuevo Dekapan, la situación ya lo estaba hastiando. – Considere que esta unión podria beneficiar a ambas Familias, imagine todo el poder y las ventajas economicas que le traeria el casarse con Totoko.

– Oh no, yo no niego que es una oferta demaciado tentadora – Odiaba repetir las cosas dos veces y si a esos hombres no les quedaba claro entonces definitivamente ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí – pero mantengo mi posición, de hecho crei que ya les habia quedado mas que claro que no quiero casarme con Totoko, llevo ya casi dos meses aquí y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de…

– ¡Estoy embarazada! – La mencionada entró corriendo para arrojarse a los brazos del de rojo ante la atonita mirada de todos los presentes. Osomatsu podria jurar que Choromatsu casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

– Bueno, creo que eso lo dice todo. – el maldito anciano parecia feliz mientras que el de rojo aun parecia en trance – la boda sera en un mes, felicidades Don Matsuno, esperamos con sinceridad que su union sea duradera…

 _¿¡QUE!?_

Karamatsu sintió un escalofrio recorrerle el cuerpo entero, algo como un mal presentimiento, pero lo dejo pasar. Ya llevaba casi dos meses sin saber nada de Osomatsu y ciertamente ya se habia cansado de esperar; no es como si antes no se hubieran separado al tener que ir a resolver asuntos de la Familia pero ahora era diferente, sobre todo porque sabia que Osomatsu no iba precisamente a una visita de cortesia. Habia encontrado, de pura casualidad, los mensajes que Choromatsu recibió del Jefe de la Yakuza del distrito de Tokio en la cual hablaba del matrimonio arreglado que el padre de Osomatsu habia concretado tiempo atrás y que ya era el momento indicado para llevarlo a cabo.

De solo recordarlo crecia un hueco en su estomago, todo este tiempo siempre supo que Osomatsu solo estaba con él por puro capricho, que en cualquier momento podria aburrirse de seguir jugando con él y que podria botarlo como a un juguete viejo, pero eso no quitaba que dejara de dolerle pues muy en el fondo siempre guardo la pequeña esperanza de que el de rojo lo amara tanto como él lo amaba. Patetico, se sintió tan patetico porque ¿Cómo alguien como él, tan comun y corriente, podria tener siquiera el cariño de alguien como lo era Osomatsu Matsuno?

 _Recordo el dia en que ambos se conocieron; ya no le quedaba nada, lo habian echado de su trabajo como contador de una empresa por un supuesto fraude que él no habia hecho, todo habia sido una trampa y lo peor es que nunca supo quien se la habia puesto, por desgracia gracias a ello ya no pudo seguir pagado el hospital donde atendian la recuperación de su madre por un accidente de auto ni la hipoteca de su casa la cual practicamente embargaron. Por ese entonces Choromatsu trabajaba tambien en esa empresa haciendose pasar por Gerente administrativo, fue justamente el de ojos verdes quien le sugirió aquel trato con el diablo. Estaba tan desesperado que no lo pensó dos veces._

 _Aquel dia debia juntarse con la persona que le daria el dinero en uno de los lujosos hoteles con casino en Monaco. Choromatsu le dio su boleto de avión y le explico la habitación y la hora acordada. Sus manos temblaban al abrir la puerta de la suite reservada exclusivamente para él, se sintió abrumado ante tanto lujo y una parte de su cerebro, la parte racional tal vez, le advirtió que saliera corriendo cuanto antes de ahí, quedarse fue su primer error. Una vez dentro de la habitación se vio en la mira de un par de rubies que lo escaneaban como si pudieran ver a traves de su ropa, se sintió tan intimidado que bajo la mirada._

– _Asi que tu eres Karamatsu Nakamura – Su voz era masculina y atrayente, por un momento sintió sus piernas temblar. – Entra, entra no voy a hacerte nada… aun. – el tono de broma que usó no lo relajo en lo mas minimo_

– _… –_ _no podia hablar, la garganta la sentia como un desierto._

– _Soy Osomatsu Matsuno, un placer lindura. – le tendio la mano con gesto amistoso, realmente no se veia como alguien malo, pensó y por desgracia ese habia sido su segundo error._

 _Despues de eso todo parecio mejorar misteriosamente, su madre fue internada en uno de los mejores hospitales de toda Italia, llegaba dinero a su cuenta personal sin que el tuviese que hacer algo y habia recuperado su casa y pagado por completo la hipoteca. Todo era perfecto, bueno al menos lo era hasta ese dia en que diez hombres armados entraron a su casa y se lo llevaron a la mansion Matsuno. Estaba asustado, mas que eso estaba muerto de miedo, no queria morir y menos de esa forma. Los hombres, que se veian dos veces mas grande que él, lo arrojaron sin ningún tipo de cuidado en una habitacion que parecia mas bien un estudio._

– _Que agradable el verte de nuevo Karamatsu – detrás de la enorme silla negra apareció Osomatsu Matsuno. El de azul tembló. – ¿Quieres algo? ¿Vino? ¿Whiskey? ¿Un puro?_

– _¿P-porque me trajeron aquí?_

– _¿Eh? Oh vamos te veias como alguien inteligente ¿No me digas que no sabes que nadie da algo sin recibir nada a cambio? – se burló mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba el de azul._

– _Pero todavia no tengo el dinero y la fecha de pago aun no- – Osomatsu lo cortó posando delicadamente uno de sus dedos en sus labios. Karamatsu se sentia demaciado abrumado por tanta cercania._

– _Digamos que eh decidido cambiar la forma en como me pagaras – lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por su cintura y lo pegaba mas a su cuerpo, el de azul se tensó al sentir el miembro erecto del de rojo contra su muslo. – De ahora en adelante y hasta que me aburra de ti trabajaras para mi, ahora soy tu Jefe y todo lo que ordene lo debes cumplir sin rechistar ¿Capisci?_

– _S-si… – Tercer error…_

– _Muy bien, ahora desnudate encanto que llevo semanas queriendo follarte…_

Karamatsu suspiró de solo recordarlo, ese dia no solo habia perdido su virginidad si no que tambien habia perdido su libertad; aun y cuando su relación habia cambiado desde aquel entonces no podia evitar pensar realmente en ¿Cómo diablos se habia enamorado de ese hombre? Tal vez era lo que muchos llamaban sindrome de Estocolmo, o tal vez desde un principio se vio atraido hacia Osomatsu como las abejas a la miel ¿Y como no hacerlo si el maldito era condenadamente atractivo? tenia encanto de sobra y sobre todo sabia que decir, cuando decirlo y como decirlo para enredarte completamente y hacer que cayeras en sus manos.

– ¿Pensando en mi, _Gattina mia_? – pegó un pequeño brinco al sentir los brazos de Ichimatsu en su cintura.

– Que mas quisieras – desde su pequeña "salida" ambos se habian vuelto un poco mas cercanos, aun y cuando no lo pareciera Ichimatsu podia ser una persona amable cuando queria, se podria decir que ambos habian llegado a ser "amigos" aunque el de blanco aun siguiera empeñado en acosarlo a la menor oportunidad.

– Me rompes el corazón _amore_ – se miraron unos segundos antes de comenzar a reirse. – hoy tengo un pequeño trabajo que hacer, no me esperes despierto, bueno de preferencia esperame desnudo en la cama.

– Solo vete – lo golpeó levemente para que lo soltara, el de blanco le tiró un beso antes de irse mientras el sottocapo solo negaba sonriendo.

Por alguna razón aun sentia ese mal presentimiento en su interior…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Chan chan chan XD muchas gracias por leer la historia TwT ya pronto estare de vacaciones asi que creo que podre seguirla, en el siguiente cap **spoiler** : apareceran mas personajes, posible lemon (aun lo estoy contemplando) y casi muerte de un personaje D:

Nos vemooos :3


	6. Pasado

Holaaaaa :D perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar :( tuve un horrible problema con mi laptop y ahora está muerta DX y pues tengo que escribir los capítulos en el Ipad y es muuuuy incómodo para mi hacer eso :S meeeh espero disfruten el cap y de nuevo lamento la demora :3 y también lamento si me salió algo corto :S

Había dado la explicita orden de no dejar a nadie con vida y ahora la por la completa inaptitud de sus subordinados se encontraba en aquella asquerosa bodega que más bien parecía un maldito laberinto, y como plus al asunto apestaba a pescado podrido, persiguiendo a uno de los hombre de Tougo que al parecer había estado trabajando, junto con otros bastardos, como infiltrado en la Familia; le sorprendía que Osomatsu no lo hubiera advertido antes pero ya nada se podía hacer, solo mandar a dormir a ese pobre infeliz que se había atrevido a abrir la boca de más y por eso mismo ahora estaba siendo perseguido por él y por los sabuesos.

Estaba seguro de que había recorrido ya la maldita bodega dos veces y aun no tenía rastro alguno del espía que se les había escapado, los perros tampoco parecían encontrar nada y su paciencia se estaba yendo al caño pues no iba a permitirse un solo fallo en su impecable historial asesinando estorbos. Mando a sus hombres a cada una de las puertas de la enorme bodega y dio la orden directa de llenar de plomo a todo lo que se moviera o saliera, Jyuushimatsu y él buscaría de nuevo dentro y esta vez esperaba terminar con los sesos de ese idiota escurridizo esparcidos por el piso para poder irse de una vez por todas de ahí pues el asqueroso olor lo estaba mareando.

El único sonido que rompía el sepulcral silencio en el que se encontraban era el de sus pasos haciendo eco en el suelo, después sintió como era empujado fuertemente por su mano derecha antes de sentir como una lluvia de balas les caía encima a ambos. Jalo al de amarillo lo más rápido que pudo para esconderse detrás de una enorme caja vacía y comenzar a disparar a ciegas, las luces habían sido apagadas y no tenía idea de dónde provenían los disparos. Les habían tendido una maldita emboscada y ellos sin haberse dado cuenta habían caído en ella, apretó los dientes con frustración mientras seguía disparándole a la oscuridad.

\- J-Jefe ¿Se encuentra bien? – susurro apenas Jyuushimatsu, al parecer una de las balas había impactado en su cuerpo.

\- No hables Jyuushimatsu – por un momento había olvidado que su segundo al mando estaba con él, la desesperación comenzó a correr por sus venas mientras el sonido de las balas seguía constante. – vamos a salir de aquí ¿De acuerdo? Déjame ver tu herida.

El de amarillo no se movió, estaba como en trance, Ichimatsu perdió la poca calma que le quedaba y movió a su mano derecha con algo de brusquedad, el menor dio un pequeño alarido mientras destapaba la mano que tenía cubriendo su vientre, al parecer la bala le había entrado por la parte baja del estómago y le había perforado el abdomen. La sangre comenzó a salir en abundancia manchando el blanco traje de Ichimatsu. Jamás había sentido miedo, no recordaba una sola situación de peligro en la que hubiera sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento, ahí tumbado en el suelo desangrándose se encontraba la única persona a la cual podría llamar "familia". Se quitó el saco rápidamente mientras trataba de hacer presión en la herida del menor para tratar de parar la hemorragia.

\- Pero miren que tenemos aquí – unos pasos acercándose lo pusieron alerta mientras buscaba a tientas su rifle. – si es nada más y nada menos que el famosísimo Caporegime de la familia Matsuno. Me honras con tu presencia, Fukuyama.

\- Akumatsu – masculló entre dientes al ver por fin el rostro del contrario. Reconocería esa asquerosa y retorcida sonrisa donde fuera, a pesar de que había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron jamás olvidaría el cómo ese bastardo asesinaba y violaba a su hermana frente a sus ojos, el odio comenzó a correrle por las venas.

 _Ichiko era lo único que tenía, sus padres habían sido secuestrados y asesinados por los hombres de Tougo al no poder pagar los intereses de una deuda que tenían. Por ese entonces apenas había cumplido los diez años, Ichiko tenía quince, ambos eran solo unos niños cuando comenzaron a buscar trabajo. Su hermana siempre cuido de él, se esforzaba al máximo con largas jornadas de trabajo y una miserable paga todo para sacarlo adelante y que pudiera terminar los estudios, vivían de manera humilde pero vivían felices… hasta ese día._

 _Regresaba de la escuela con un pequeño regalo para su hermana, lo había hecho en la clase de Artes y no podía esperar a dárselo a Ichiko, ambos amaban a los gatos así que el pequeño presente iba como anillo al dedo; al doblar a la esquina vio a lo lejos la puerta abierta de par en par y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para él, Ichiko jamás dejaba la puerta abierta, era una persona demasiado meticulosa en lo que hacía y en ningún momento la había visto tener descuidos de ese tipo. Con pasos temblorosos comenzó a acercarse a su hogar, a cada metro recorrido podía escuchar perfectamente gritos y gemidos lastimeros salir de su casa, era como si estuvieran torturando a alguien._

\- _¿Ichiko? – llamó a su hermana cuando estuvo parado en el marco de la puerta_

\- _¡Vete Ichimatsu! – ahí, tirada en la alfombra de la sala, desnuda y con varios hombres rodeándola, se encontraba su amada hermana. El grito que había dado seguramente le había rasgado la garganta pero eso no impidió que le siguiera ordenando que se fuera. – ¡VETE!_

\- _Vaya, vaya, al parecer tenemos compañía – de las sombras salió un hombre que fácilmente le doblaba la edad y la complexión física, tenía una horrible sonrisa retorcida en el rostro y los ojos de un rojo tan intenso que parecían brillar con maldad pura. – venga chicos, mostrémosles al pequeño lo que es ser un hombre._

 _Al momento dos de sus acompañantes lo apresaban por los brazos mientras él se retorcía como gusano tratando de zafarse pegando patadas al aire, en una de esas uno de los hombre lo golpeo en la boca del estómago tan fuerte que casi vomita su almuerzo. Se quedó de rodillas, tirado y tratando de recuperar el aire y de pasar la bilis que se le había subido a la garganta. Su hermana lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos y él solo reaccionó al momento de ver como el hombre de ojos rojos tomaba a su hermana fuertemente del cabello y azotaba su cabeza contra el piso. Trató de levantarse para ir a ayudarla pero otro de los hombres que estaban ahí le dio una patada en las costillas haciendo que volviera a caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, mismos ojos que solo podían observar impotentes como aquel monstruo penetraba a su hermana con violencia haciéndola gritar de dolor._

\- _Mira bien enano porque esto será lo que te pase a ti cuando termine con esta puta. – La estaban violando, ese bastardo estaba violando a su hermana y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo._

\- _¡Después es nuestro turno Jefe Akumatsu! – varios hombres comenzaron a masturbarse mientras miraban el espectáculo, Ichiko gritaba por el dolor mientras le seguía ordenando que se fuera pero no podía, Ichimatsu se había quedado en trance y su cuerpo no le respondía, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí tirado llorando mientras veía como ultrajaban a lo único valioso que tenía en la vida._

\- _Esto ya se volvió aburrido. – El de ojos rojos sacó un arma de quien sabe dónde y apuntó directamente a la cabeza de Ichiko, fue en ese momento que Ichimatsu pudo volver a la realidad._

\- _¡NO!_

 _Demasiado tarde. El cuerpo inerte de su hermana yacía en el suelo bajo un gran charco de sangre que emanaba de su cráneo. Ichimatsu solo miraba, su alma parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo, no se percató cuando más hombres desconocidos entraron a su casa, no se percató que una lluvia de balas cubrió su pequeña sala, no se dio cuenta de absolutamente nada. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban gateó hacia el cadáver de Ichiko mientras sollozaba como un niño pequeño, ya nada le importaba, se había quedado solo en el mundo y si moría ahora o después ya no le preocupaba. Se aferró al cuerpo de su hermana mientras dejaba que toda la ira, tristeza, miedo y frustración salieran de su cuerpo en forma de lágrimas._

\- _No llores pequeño. – una cálida mano se posó en su cabeza de manera paterna. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

\- _I-Ichimatsu – lo miro directamente a los ojos, es hombre se veía amable._

\- _Mucho gusto pequeño Ichimatsu, yo soy Matzuzo Matsuno…_

 _Después de eso el resto fue historia…_

\- ¿Qué pequeño es el mundo no crees? – de una sola patada Akumatsu mando a volar su rifle hacia el otro lado de la bodega, estaba desarmado y con Jyuushimatsu desangrándose a su lado debía actuar rápido. – ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que volveríamos a encontrarnos?

\- Esta vez quien terminara con los sesos de fuera serás tú _Figlio di puttana –_ de un rápido movimiento lo tumbó contra el suelo usando su propio peso para retenerlo mientras arrojaba el arma del mayor lejos de su alcance.

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear buscando atacarse de alguna manera, Ichimatsu no traía más armas consigo y buscaba desesperadamente asfixiar al contrario con sus manos, estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando sintió un agudo dolor en uno de sus costados. Akumatsu le había enterrado un pequeño puñal buscando sacárselo de encima pues realmente ya se estaba quedando sin poder respirar; el de blanco retrocedió sujetándose el costado herido, no podía creer su maldita suerte, sus soldados habían desaparecido y ahora él también se encontraba herido, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el de ojos rojos diera el tiro de gracia.

\- Al parecer hoy no es tu día de suerte – tomo de nuevo su arma mientras apuntaba hacia la cabeza de Ichimatsu. – Realmente me hubiera gustado hacerte lo mismo que a tu hermana pero es una lástima que no cuente con mucho tiempo.

Apunto hacia la cabeza del Caporegime mientras sonreía como psicópata; Ichimatsu cerró los ojos por puro instinto al oír como se disparaba el gatillo pero lo único que vio al abrirlos fue a Akumatsu en el suelo con los sesos de fuera mientras uno de sus hombres, un joven castaño de lentes*, sostenía temblando su arma, al parecer era la primera vez que le disparaba a alguien. Se levantó como pudo debido a su herida y le ordeno al de lentes que le ayudara a llevar a Jyuushimatsu a un hospital; el joven le obedeció rápidamente mientras le informaba que los demás hombres de Akumatsu habían sido capturados y que su novia los esperaba afuera en un auto blindado listo para partir.

\- Jefe trate de descansar, la herida de su costado podría volver a abrirse. – una vez en el hospital atendieron rápidamente las heridas de Jyuushimatsu y de Ichimatsu pero el de morado no estaría tranquilo hasta que alguien le anunciara que su mano derecha estaba fuera de peligro.

\- No, debo asegurarme que mi segundo al mando no corra peligro. – trató de pararse de la cama del hospital pero unas manos lo volvieron a acostar suavemente.

\- Tu no iras a ningún lado – Ichimatsu abrió los ojos con sorpresa, jamás pensó que su _Gattina_ fuera a verlo al hospital, es mas jamás penso que Karamatsu estuviera enterado de lo que habia sucedido en la bodega. – Tenemos que hablar.

Por el tono de voz que Karamatsu había usado al parecer estaba en un gran problema… Si, definitivamente su suerte era una mierda.

Lo prometido es deuda, Lemon IchiKara en el siguiente cap! :D espero poder actualizar con más frecuencia pero como dije no sé cuándo consiga una nueva compu :( sin más espero que hayan disfrutado el cap con pasado de Ichi incluido :3

*: Son la parejita que sale en el especial de navidad, se me hizo lindo ponerlos porque ayudaron a Ichi en los últimos episodios x3


	7. Complicazioni

Lemon, Lemon, LEMON :D bieeeeen no suelo hacer IchiKara :S pero me esforcé para que este Lemon sea de su agrado, de nuevo gracias por seguir la historia y comentar realmente me hacen feliz :´3

Karamatsu le ordenó al joven de lentes que los dejara solos y que nadie se atreviera a molestarlos mientras terminaban de hablar los asuntos que tenían pendientes; cuando en el cuarto solo quedaron ellos ambas miradas estaban conectadas, zafiro contra amatista, y ninguno parecía querer ceder. Karamatsu estaba preocupado, desde el momento en que recibió la notificación de la misión que Ichimatsu tenía no pudo evitar que un nudo le oprimiera la garganta.

Sabía lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser los hombres de Tougo, lo había vivido en carne propia cuando casi muere, y de paso casi lo violan también, en una de las pocas misiones que le había encomendado Osomatsu, de hecho de no ser por el de rojo posiblemente no hubiera sobrevivido, aquel día descubrió que definitivamente no estaba hecho para ser un mafioso. No, su lugar era junto a Osomatsu… como su puta, el nudo de su estómago solo se acentuó al recordar aquello pero prefirió dejarlo de lado por ahora, Ichimatsu estaba vivo y era lo único que le importaba.

\- Debo ir a ver a Jyuushimatsu – Ichimatsu trato de levantarse de nuevo de la cama, realmente le preocupaba la salud de su mano derecha, además de que, por primera vez, se sentía nervioso bajo la mirada de Karamatsu.

\- Está bien, hablé con el doctor antes de venir a verte y al parecer se encuentra fuera de peligro. – el Caporegime suspiró aliviado, gesto que el de azul encontró enternecedor, se preguntó en que momento comenzó a sentir esos molestos sentimientos por el de morado pero ya no había vuelta atrás. – Me preocupe, me preocupaste. Creí… creí que ibas a morir… Nunca me habías dicho sobre lo que pasó con los hombres de Tougo, sobre tu pasado, tuve que investigarlo por mi cuenta cuando avisaron que les habían tendido una trampa.

\- No sé qué me hace más feliz, si el que por primera vez te hayas preocupado por mi existencia o el que hayas abierto los archivos privados, y prohibidos por cierto, de Osomatsu para leerte todo mi historial criminal. Deja de hacerlo _Mia Gattina_ solo haces que me enamore mas – sonrió con burla mientras veía la cara del Sottocapo teñirse de un intenso rojo.

\- Fue muy estúpido de tu parte – le regaño mientras se acercaba más a la cama – pudiste haber muerto.

\- Mala hierba nunca muere _amore_ – sonrió como pudo pues aún le dolía la herida del costado. – aunque me sentiría mejor si me das algunos besitos como premio por haber sido tan valiente – termino en tono de burla, sabía que el Sottocapo jamás se atrevería siquiera a besarlo en la mejilla.

\- Puedo darte algo mejor… - se mordió el labio antes de terminar la oración, no podía creer que de verdad se atreviera a decir aquello. Ichimatsu lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y con genuino asombro.

\- Ven, acércate que no muerdo. – le tendió la mano esperando que el de azul la tomara mientras le sonreía de manera coqueta, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

Karamatsu tomó la mano que el de morado le ofrecía con algo de recelo, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y lo deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas lo deseaba aun y sabiendo las consecuencias que ello le traeria. Con cuidado se posiciono a horcajadas sobre Ichimatsu procurando no poner todo su peso sobre el lastimado cuerpo del Caporegime. El de ojos amatistas lo tomo delicadamente mientras hacía que el de azul se acostara sobre su pecho; Karamatsu podía sentir los fuertes y rápidos latidos del corazón de Ichimatsu y podía jurar que el suyo estaba igual o peor. El de morado le acaricio lentamente la espalda de arriba abajo con una de sus manos, apenas una amable caricia sin segundas intenciones, el Sottocapo deseaba tanto sentir esa mano en su piel desnuda…

\- No tienes que hacer esto. – Le susurró cerca de la oreja tan bajo como si le estuviera contando un secreto. – Lo que más detesto es que me tengan lastima

\- No lo hago por lastima. – enterró su rostro en el cálido pecho que lo acunaba. – Yo… yo realmente quiero hacerlo, no lo hago porque te tenga lastima, si debiera tener lastima de alguien seria de mí; siempre, desde que tengo memoria, me han tratado como un objeto, mi padre, mis amigos, mis jefes… Osomatsu. Tú has sido la única persona que, de una manera un tanto perturbadora, se ha preocupado por tratar de conocerme.

\- Tienes que admitir que ser perturbador es parte de mi encanto. – Ambos comenzaron a reír suavemente. – Siempre me voy a preocupar por ti, eres _Mia Gattina_ , Karamatsu yo… yo.. _._

\- Ichimatsu – lo calló al momento en que sus miradas volvieron a conectarse, ambos supieron que ya no había marcha atrás. – Gracias…

Al principio fue solo un pequeño roce, sus labios estaban conociéndose tímidamente, aun y cuando no era la primera vez para ambos sentían que debían hacerlo especial, tranquilo y suave, disfrutarlo al máximo pues posiblemente aquella sería la única vez. El beso fue tomando intensidad, sus respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse. Karamatsu abrió la boca solo un poco permitiéndole el acceso a la lengua del Caporegime quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad y exploro a fondo saboreando cada rincón de la boca del Sottocapo.

Una de las manos de Ichimatsu se coló bajo la ropa del de azul acariciando la cálida piel bajo sus dedos. La ropa comenzaba a estorbarles y el ambiente comenzaba a calentarse tanto que se sentían sofocados. Con una lentitud agobiante Karamatsu se deshizo de su ropa frente a un excitado Ichimatsu quien solo podía saborear el momento en que su lengua se paseara por toda esa piel expuesta solo para él. El de morado trato de incorporarse pero el dolor en su costado volvió a hacerse presente recordándole que no debía, ni podía, hacer movimientos bruscos.

\- Tranquilo – Karamatsu lo volvió a recostar con cuidado. – Deja que yo me encargue de todo.

Dejo que sus manos acariciaran el pecho del Caporegime mientras jugueteaba con los botones de la camisa morada; sus caderas comenzaron un lento vaivén sobre el regazo de Ichimatsu haciendo que ambos miembros, ya completamente despiertos, se rozaran descaradamente. Ichimatsu tuvo que morderse el labio inferior al sentir su miembro ser liberado de la prisión de su pantalón, Karamatsu se deshizo de su ropa con cuidado para no lastimar más la herida de su costado. Dejo que sus manos se pasearan libremente por todo el cuerpo del Sottocapo, se detuvo con especial saña en los glúteos del de azul, los tomo entre sus manos y los apretó ligeramente sacándole un gemido a Karamatsu.

Karamatsu tomo ambas erecciones con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlas juntas siendo ayudado por el líquido pre seminal que ya salía de ambos miembros. Se sentía tan caliente, la habitación se llenó de jadeos mientras ambos movían las caderas buscando más contacto entre sus miembros. Ichimatsu llevo sus dedos hacia la entrada del Sottocapo acariciando la zona con cuidado mientras besaba y mordía el cuello de Karamatsu dejando pequeñas marcas de propiedad. Ahí y ahora Karamatsu iba a ser suyo.

\- No tengo lubricante – sonó más a disculpa que a una observación en sí, lentamente metió un dedo en el cálido y apretado interior. – Dolerá.

\- No importa – Soltó en un gemido, quería que Ichimatsu lo poseyera ya. – Solo hazlo despacio.

Con cuidado el Caporegime situó el glande en la entrada de Karamatsu, podía sentir como aquel anillo de músculos palpitaba expectante mientras lentamente lo iba penetrando. El Sottocapo soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones, dolía y mucho, pero Ichimatsu era gentil, paraba por unos segundos para que él pudiera acostumbrarse a la intromisión mientras buscaba distraerlo besándolo o masturbándolo, era tan maravilloso, tan cálido… tan diferente a Osomatsu. Cuando sintió el miembro de Ichimatsu completamente en su interior comenzó un suave vaivén de cadera para no forzar más la herida del Caporegime.

Lento, con cuidado, sentía perfectamente como el miembro de Ichimatsu entraba y salía de su interior, era una sensación maravillosa. Se besaban con intensidad mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del contrario, no estaban teniendo solo sexo… estaban haciendo el amor. Ichimatsu acelero la velocidad de las embestidas acertando varias veces en la próstata de Karamatsu, el Sottocapo tuvo que morderse el labio fuertemente, por más que deseaba gemir el nombre del Caporegime sabía que debían ser silenciosos pues aún estaban en un hospital, aquello solo alimento el morbo de ambos y en unas cuantas embestidas más ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo mientras acallaban los gemidos en un apasionado beso. Se quedaron abrazados solo disfrutando la cercanía de sus cuerpos y de la sensación post orgásmica que los cubrió a ambos.

\- Quiero quedarme así para siempre – confeso Ichimatsu aun sin salir del cálido interior del Sottocapo, quería disfrutar esa deliciosa sensación unos segundos más.

\- Yo también – con sus dedos comenzó a hacer círculos imaginarios sobre el pecho de Ichimatsu, su pecho se oprimió al pensar en lo que Osomatsu les haría si se llegase a enterar.

\- Quédate conmigo. – el de azul alzo la mirada con sorpresa ¿Es que acaso Ichimatsu se había vuelto loco? – Ven conmigo, lejos no importa donde, lejos de todo, de la familia, de las muertes, de Osomatsu, solo tú y yo…

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas decirle que sí, de verdad lo deseaba, pero como explicarle que justamente había recibido un mensaje de Osomatsu que decía que en unas cuantas horas llegarían a Italia. Justamente hablando del diablo, Don Matsuno bajaba de su avión privado después de haber pasado más de dos meses en Japón, Choromatsu le había insistido en que se quedara pues aún tenían que ver los preparativos para su boda con Totoko pero el de rojo lo corto diciendo que tenía primero que arreglar las cosas con la Familia y que ya después tratarían los asuntos concierne a la boda.

\- Creí que su prometida nos acompañaría – comentó casual el de lentes mientras caminaba al lado de Osomatsu. – después de todo parece que no te deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

\- Digamos que tengo unos muy buenos métodos de convencimiento. – le sonrió a su Consigliere mientras iban en la limosina hacia la mansión.

\- De verdad que nada se te escapa. – Choromatsu se sentía nervioso ante la atenta mirada escarlata, algo no andaba bien.

\- Es verdad, nada se me escapa. – el auto se estacionó enfrente de la enorme mansión. Choromatsu bajo primero, no soportaba ese ambiente tan pesado, pero no pudo dar ni un paso más al sentir el cañón de un arma en su nuca. – Y dime Pajamatsu ¿Cuándo pensabas mencionarme que el bastardo que esa puta tiene en su vientre en realidad es tuyo?

Choromatsu sudó frio mientras cerraba los ojos, solo esperaba que su muerte fuera rápida…

Oh the Drama XD espero que les haya gustado el lemon siento que quedo algo fofo :S bueeeeeeno ya saben que el bebe no es de Osomatsu :P pero pobre Chorizo D: hasta el siguiente caap :D


	8. Inferno

Hola :D antes de empezar debo aclarar 3 cositas fundamentales en el capítulo :3

1: Este cap es como un pequeño salto en el tiempo, el cómo ocurrió lo que pasa en este capítulo lo explicare con lujo de detalle en el próximo capítulo con la aparición estelar de…. *redoble de tambores* TOTTY! X3 todo esta fríamente calculado así que no se preocupen :D

2: Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todas las personas que leen mi fic, **Izumi-nyu-FTW, Kohaku BASARA, otakurusher, Destiny-Yuu, Ginko sakata, Bel, Sushimatsu, Reki Zen, etc.** De verdad no tienen idea de cuánto los amo y muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de seguir esta historia 3

3: Y el punto más importante… NO ODIEN A OSOMATSU DESPUES DE LEER EL CAP. Les juro que su comportamiento tiene una razón de ser y como dije lo explicare en el siguiente cap.

Ahora si al capitulo :D

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Karamatsu corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, estaba asustado y no era para menos, Osomatsu se había enterado de lo que había pasado entre Ichimatsu y él y estaba seguro que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Don Matsuno los asesinara a ambos; desde antes sabía que nunca debió de haberse metido de manera sentimental, y sexual, con el Caporegime pero uno nunca manda en las decisiones del corazón y lo único que podía hacer era rogar para que Osomatsu tuviera piedad con ellos. Corrió un tramo más de aquel laberinto de pasillos en la mansión Matsuno buscando algún indicio que le dijera que iba por buen camino, para desgracia suya término topando con un callejón sin salida.

\- Parece que se nos acabó el camino ¿eh? – Volteó rápidamente mientras se ponía en posición defensiva, al menos intentaría dar pelea - ¿Cuál es el problema? Pareciera que has visto un monstruo.

Y no era para menos, pensó el menor, tenía enfrente a lo que parecía ser la versión humana del mismísimo demonio, y viéndolo mejor y desde otro ángulo, guardaba una horrible semejanza con un monstruo, la mueca de sadismo en su rostro solo hacía que el de azul retrocediera más hasta topar con la pared, los ojos escarlata destellaban con furia mal contenida. El de rojo se acercó a su presa que temblaba asustada pegándose lo más que podía a la pared a sus espaldas, Osomatsu casi pudo saborear el miedo de su Sottocapo en frente suya y aquello solo hizo que su ya de por si despierta erección se agrandara más.

\- Así que dime… - Se acercó lo más que pudo al indefenso cuerpo que tenía enfrente mientras aprisionaba la cabeza del menor entre sus dos manos impidiéndole ver algo que no fuera a él - ¿Te has divertido en mi ausencia?

Karamatsu se mordió el labio inferior para evitar escupirle la verdad al otro en todo el rostro algo que sería inútil pues Osomatsu sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, tenía tantas ganas de escapar de aquel lugar y de ir a buscar a Ichimatsu, tenía que encontrarlo antes que los hombres de Osomatsu lo hicieran y lo dejaran como una coladera humana. Por un segundo trato de esquivar los brazos que lo tenían aprisionado y escapar rápidamente pero fue muy lento y no noto el momento en que las manos del mayor le apresaron las manos con fuerza pegándolo a la pared e impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Una húmeda lengua comenzó a pasearse lentamente por el cuello del menor descaradamente dejando pequeños rastros de saliva por su paso; Osomatsu sintió los celos hervirle en el estómago al ver las pequeñas marcas de otro en el cuello de Karamatsu – La diversión apenas va a comenzar ¿Después de estar tanto tiempo separados es así como me recibes? ¿Es que acaso debo enseñarte modales?

Karamatsu se estremeció en el momento en que las manos del de rojo lo jalaron violentamente y lo estrellaron sin contemplación en el duro suelo mientras Osomatsu se posicionaba encima de él entre sus piernas inmovilizándolo aún más si es que eso era posible, el mayor comenzó a pasear sus manos descaradamente por todo el cuerpo de su Sottocapo sobre la ropa tirando de ésta de vez en cuando tratando de quitarla de aquel delgado cuerpo que temblaba de miedo bajo el suyo.

El menor aun no lo podía creer, de todas las cosas que pudieron pasarle por la cabeza que Osomatsu haría con él después de haber descubierto su traición aquella era completamente impensable, mas no improbable puesto que en pocos minutos se encontró completamente desnudo y a merced de aquel hombre que tanto decía amar que además lo miraba con una lujuria mal contenida relamiéndose los labios como si estuviera a punto de devorar un suculento pedazo de carne.

La realidad no estaba muy lejos pues ni lento ni perezoso Osomatsu clavo sus dientes en la blanca piel de la clavícula derecha de Karamatsu haciendo que éste profiriera un fuerte alarido de dolor mientras se movía frenéticamente para tratar de quitarse de encima a su Jefe. La sangre comenzó a emanar en grandes cantidades pues la mordida no fue para nada suave y mucho menos ligera, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender de las pálidas mejillas del joven de azul dándole un aspecto más frágil aun.

\- B-basta – Gimió de dolor – Me duele… Jefe ¡Basta!

\- Tranquilo _cariño_ – Se burló limpiando con el dorso de su mano los restos de sangre de sus labios – Es solo una pequeña marca personal, para que no olvides a quien realmente perteneces.

Iba a protestar pero las palabras fueron remplazadas por pequeños alaridos cuando el de rojo volvió a atacar su cuello esta vez con lengüetazos y chupetones que dejarían más marcas profundas en su piel, Karamatsu sabía que intentar pelear era inútil, había visto en primera fila como era Osomatsu peleando y peor aún como terminaban sus contrincantes después de haber sido molidos a golpes por Don Matsuno, no era un espectáculo para nada agradable pero por algo Osomatsu era el Don de la mafia más temida de toda Italia.

Trato de dejar su mente en blanco pero las constantes mordidas y los jaloneos que sufría su cuerpo no le permitían abstraerse en su propia mente, el dolor y el ardor eran constantes y Osomatsu parecía no tener intención alguna de detenerse. Cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir como era volteado bruscamente y parcialmente levantado haciendo que su cuerpo se colocara en una muy humillante posición sumisa sobre sus cuatro extremidades dejando su trasero al aire.

\- Mira que tenemos aquí – El tono burlesco solo hacía que su humillación se acrecentara más – Es una linda vista Karamatsu, ahora entiendo por qué Ichimatsu tenía tantas ganas de meterse entre tus piernas ¿Lo disfrutaste maldita puta? ¿Disfrutaste tener su pene en tu interior? ¡Contesta Karamatsu!

El de azul abrió la boca pero no emitió sonido alguno, sentía la cara hinchada ya por el llanto además de que sus piernas y brazos comenzaron a entumírsele por la incómoda y forzada posición en la que se encontraban. Dio un respingo y un latigazo de miedo recorrió toda su columna vertebral al sentir como Osomatsu separaba violentamente sus glúteos dejando expuesta y a la vista su pequeña entrada. Por otra parte el de rojo no podía estar más extasiado, miraba aquel pequeño anillo de músculos contraerse con temor de ser penetrado, siendo sinceros no quería lastimar a Karamatsu pero los celos le estaban consumiendo el pensamiento y el Sottocapo debía entender de una vez por todas cuál era su lugar y a quien le pertenecía su culo.

Tentativamente metió uno de sus dedos de manera violenta tratándose de abrir paso en el apretado y cálido interior del menor. Karamatsu apretó los labios tan fuerte que formaron una delgada y recta línea en su rostro, la sensación era horrible pero no le daría al bastardo de Osomatsu el placer de oírle gritar; al primer dedo le siguió otro y luego otro y luego otro, cuatro dedos revolviendo las entrañas del de azul tratando de ensanchar la pequeña abertura para lo que seguía a continuación.

Cuando Osomatsu retiro los dedos de su interior Karamatsu pudo sentir como el oxígeno volvió a sus pulmones y una sensación de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo sin embargo aquello solo duró unos segundos pues no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de dolor y sufrimiento puro al sentir como de un solo embiste el mayor perforaba su interior con saña. El de rojo se quedó quieto, aquello era la gloria, tan jodidamente húmedo y estrecho como lo recordaba, estaba seguro que si se movía llegaría al orgasmo irremediablemente.

\- ¡BASTA! – Grito con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hecho un mar de lágrimas clamando desesperadamente un poco de misericordia - ¡Jefe por favor! ¡H-hare lo que m-me pida, lo que sea! ¡D-deténgase! ¡Jefe, m-me duele! ¡S-se lo suplico! ¡PERDONEME!

\- Conmovedor _mi amor_ – Salió lentamente del menor solo para volver a arremeter contra su cuerpo violentamente, se estaba burlando de su situación tan lastimera – Pero no lo suficiente.

\- M-me duele… - El tono era tan bajo que parecía un susurro, ya no sentía la parte baja de su cuerpo debido al punzante dolor – J-Jefe… Por favor… No más… perdón… perdón…

Las envestidas continuaron de manera salvaje como si quisiera partir en dos el cuerpo del de azul mientras varias gotas de sangre comenzaron a manchar los claros azulejos del suelo, Karamatsu ya no tenía fuerzas ni para seguir implorándole a Osomatsu que se detuviera, el dolor era tan insoportable que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse. El de rojo siguió así unos segundos más hasta correrse en el interior del menor quien grito por última vez al sentir como las heridas abiertas de su interior escocían. Karamatsu cayó al piso como si fuese un muñeco de trapo totalmente inerte.

\- ¿Sigues vivo? – Pregunto con burla respirando aceleradamente por el anterior orgasmo.

Karamatsu no contesto, no tenía voz para hacerlo ni fuerzas tampoco, solo quería que aquella pesadilla terminara de una vez por todas pero un golpe en su estómago lo devolvió a la realidad. Osomatsu se acercó a su rostro delineando con sus delgados dedos sus facciones disfrutando de ver el lindo rostro de su Sottocapo bañado en lágrimas, su erección volvió a despertar.

\- Ni creas que esto ha terminado – Se relamió los labios mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de sadismo a Karamatsu – No pienso parar hasta que cada poro de tu cuerpo sea cubierto con mi esencia, que no te atrevas a pensar en otra persona que no sea en mí, que tu cuerpo suplique por el mío, no pienso parar hasta no estar seguro que te ha quedado más que claro en esa dura cabeza tuya que eres mío ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡TU ERES MIO!

La tortura apenas estaba comenzando…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok hasta yo me sentí mal escribiendo eso TwT pero es parte del Drama :D nos leemos en el siguiente Cap :3


	9. Spia

Perdón por la tardanza de verdad mil y un disculpas D: pero me fui de vacaciones con mi familia y por eso no pude actualizar :3 pero ahora ya regrese y no pienso parar hasta terminar :D de nuevo gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia :´3 este capítulo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Totty :D

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aspiro el fuerte aroma del tabaco que hay en el aire de la habitación mientras termino de afilar mis amadas navajas. Hay que ver lo que Osomatsu puede hacer cuando está molesto aunque no es para menos, lo peor que alguien puede hacerle a un Don de una Famiglia a la que pertenece y juro lealtad es traicionarlo, peor aún si eres una persona de su entera confianza. Miro de soslayo el bulto ensangrentado que reposa en el suelo del estudio de Osomatsu. Una doble traición, tanto su Consigliere como su Sottocapo le apuñalaron por la espalda; me muero por saber cómo terminara esto.

Choromatsu era un tipo aburrido, demasiado si me lo preguntaran a mí. Siempre se la pasaba todo el tiempo de lame botas y secretaria de Osomatsu, aunque más que eso parecía su madre siguiéndolo haya donde Don Matsuno fuera siempre pendiente de sus necesidades. Siendo sincero se podría decir que Choromatsu me gustaba, pero solo un poco, más bien le tenía lastima. De hecho le tenía tanta lástima que si no hubiera sido por mí ahora su cadáver se encontraría alimentando a los peces en el mar Mediterráneo. Espero que cuando todos sus huesos dejen de estar rotos y pueda volver a moverse me lo retribuya con creces.

Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de Karamatsu… Karamatsu Nakamura, ridículo nombre para un tipo igual de ridículo. Durante mucho tiempo me sentí celoso de él, siempre acaparado la atención de Osomatsu, siendo su "favorito" solo porque le abría las piernas ¡Yo también podría haberle abierto las piernas a Osomatsu sin problemas! Pero había algo más, oh claro que lo había. Se notaba a leguas en la forma en la que Osomatsu lo miraba, en el tono de voz que siempre usaba exclusivamente para él. Osomatsu nunca conservaba más de unos cuantos meses a sus juguetes, la última mujer que ocupó el lugar de Karamatsu termino con las entrañas de fuera al querer engañar a Don Matsuno fingiendo estar embarazada, de eso me encargue personalmente.

Pero no las culpo ¿Quién lo haría? Ser la amante de Osomatsu traía más beneficios de los que cualquiera podría imaginarse, al menos eso es lo que he escuchado. Es por ello que había apostado, más temprano que tarde Osomatsu se terminaría aburriendo de Nakamura y entonces cambiaria de juguete, o al menos eso pensé al principio. Jamás baraje la posibilidad de que Karamatsu pudiera hacer lo que ninguna otra mujer pudo ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el diablo tenía corazón después de todo? Había visto en persona lo que siempre considere impensable… Osomatsu se había enamorado. De solo recordar lo que había pasado hace unas cuantas horas sentía escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

 _Regrese de Japón unas horas antes que Osomatsu y Choromatsu después de haber terminado la "misión especial" que Don Matsuno me había encargado personalmente. Debo reconocer que es de las pocas estúpidas que dio pelea, Totoko me sorprendió por unos momentos al saber usar un arma pero su puntería era un asco. Unos cortesitos aquí y por allá, la garganta pulcramente cercenada y el abdomen abierto en un limpio corte de cesárea, mi premio descansaba en una pequeña bolsa de plástico negro. Me moría de ganas por ver el rostro de Choromatsu cuando se lo mostrara._

 _Prepare el estudio tal y como Osomatsu me lo había ordenado y me senté a esperar pacientemente el espectáculo que estaba a punto de ocurrir ¿Qué puedo decir? Ser los ojos de Osomatsu era un trabajo divertido y la remuneración que obtenía era lo mejor, después de todo para nadie es un secreto lo mucho que amo el dinero. La enorme puerta se abrió violentamente mientras el cuerpo de Choromatsu caía sin cuidado en la alfombra roja del suelo, su rostro estaba desfigurado por los golpes que seguramente Osomatsu le había proporcionado, la ropa hecha jirones y de las heridas de su cuerpo emanaban grandes cantidades de sangre que manchaban la alfombra._

 _Vi como el Consigliere, o debería decir ¿Ex Consigliere? Intentaba ponerse de pie pero al mínimo movimiento la piel se alzaba levemente; soy curioso, demasiado, y no tarde mucho en acercarme al pobre idiota en el suelo y voltearlo levemente. Como lo había supuesto, todos los huesos de su cuerpo habían sido hechos trizas, en algunas partes incluso podía ver sobresalir los pedazos de hueso que atravesaban la piel. El golpe seco que dio Osomatsu sobre su escritorio hizo que volteara a verlo. Nunca, durante todo ese tiempo que había estado trabajando para Don Matsuno, lo había visto perder los estribos de aquella manera, había dejado de ser humano, se había convertido en un maldito demonio._

\- _…_ _matsu… - Masculló entre dientes y tuve que acercarme un poco, solo un poco porque ni loco me pongo enfrente de ese demente en ese estado, para poder oírlo mejor. - ¿Dónde está Karamatsu? Sé que sabes perfectamente donde esta y quiero saberlo_ _ **AHORA**_ _._

\- _¿Por qué no lo miras por ti mismo? – para que negarlo, soy un maldito bastardo. – ve preparando las palomitas._

 _Osomatsu me arrebato el CD que llevaba conmigo casi con desesperación. ¿Mencione que nada se me escapaba? Pues nada, absolutamente nada se me escapaba, mucho menos si con eso podía hundir a alguien. Después de eso todo paso como a cámara lenta, por unos minutos lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los gemidos de Karamatsu provenientes de la computadora donde Osomatsu veía con lujo de detalle como su preciado Sottocapo lo engañaba con otro, y no cualquier otro sino nada más y nada menos que su hombre de confianza… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, claro, Ichimatsu Fukuyama._

 _Vi como los músculos de su espalda se tensaron y decidí que lo mejor sería salir de la habitación antes de que mi Jefe decidiera hacer una locura, pero antes de que pudiera abandonar la habitación aprecie como, en un arranque de ira, Osomatsu casi destruía todo su estudio. Estaba molesto y lo entendía, después de todo antes de que esto pasara fue él quien me mando a comprar ese bonito anillo de matrimonio de oro blanco decorado con un carísimo zafiro única y exclusivamente para cierta personita que ahora me imagino estaría viniendo justo a la boca del lobo sin sospechar que su pequeña infidelidad había sido descubierta._

 _Cuando me cerciore de que Osomatsu se hubiera calmado me acerque de nuevo esta vez esperando alguna nueva orden de su parte. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se dignó a mirarme, un nudo me subió por el estómago al ver que estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por retener las lágrimas, ya sea de tristeza o de coraje. Jamás había visto a Osomatsu llorar, ni siquiera cuando su padre, Don Matsuzo, murió había derramado una sola gota por sus ojos y ahora parecía a punto de derrumbarse. Hay que ver lo que le hace el amor a uno._

\- _¿Jefe…? ¿Necesita algo más? – Vi como su mirada se perdía por unos momentos._

\- _Trae a los perros de caza, es hora de alimentarlos. – sonrió con sadismo en dirección a Choromatsu. Abrí los ojos con horror, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control. Si, odiaba admitir que no quería que el estúpido pajero terminara de esa manera tan horrible, debía pensar algo para salvarlo._

\- _¿Por qué no deja que yo me encargue de eso? – trate de que mi voz sonara lo más convincente posible. – Karamatsu no ha de tardar en venir y estoy seguro que tienes más asuntos pendientes con él como para perder el tiempo viendo como los perros destrozan a tu Consigliere._

\- _Bien, deshazte de ese estorbo – hablo al fin después de pensarlo mejor – no me importa como solo no quiero volver a verlo ¿Quedo claro?_

 _Asentí no muy seguro, en estos momentos Osomatsu no acataba a razones, estaba siendo dominado por su propio enojo pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Lo último que deseaba era terminar como Choromatsu o, peor aún, como Karamatsu, si es que llegaba a quedar algo del Sottocapo cuando Osomatsu terminara con él._

\- _¿Terminaste la misión que te di? – hablo más calmado, definitivamente eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Volví a asentir de manera automática. – bien, deshazte de eso también._

\- _¿Cuál de las dos misiones Jefe? – mire de soslayo la bolsa en donde descansaba el bastardo de Choromatsu, o bueno lo poco que se había desarrollado en el vientre de Totoko mientras palmeaba mi bolsillo derecho donde se encontraba el carísimo anillo para Karamatsu._

\- _De ambos, deshazte de toda la maldita basura y cuando termines regresa a informarme de lo demás._

 _Asentí de nuevo sin ganas de llevarle la contraria. Estaba a nada de volver a intentar hablar con él pero uno de los guardias nos habían comunicado que Karamatsu había llegado a la mansión. Osomatsu apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que por un momento pensé que sus dientes saldrían disparados de su boca, con rapidez atravesó el estudio mientras cerraba la puerta de un sonoro golpe dejándome solo con Choromatsu…_

Y es así como llegamos a nuestra situación actual, aun no tenía idea de qué hacer con el cuerpo de Choromatsu, si es que aún seguía con vida, mientras escuchaba perfectamente los gritos de Karamatsu como si fueran música de fondo.

\- M-maldito ba-bastardo – escuche la voz de Choromatsu a mis espaldas.

\- ¿Yo? No me hagas reír, eres el menos indicado para decirme eso – sonreí con burla, sabía que lo hacía por Karamatsu, al parecer escucho la pequeña conversación que había mantenido con Don Matsuno. – por cierto ¿Quieres que entierre a tu hijo contigo o prefieres que mande a cavar una pequeña tumba?

La horrible sensación de celos me inundo de nuevo al ver como las lágrimas bajaban por sus golpeadas mejillas y caían mojando la alfombra. Debí haberle traído también la cabeza de Totoko.

\- Eres un monstruo – fue el débil susurro que salió de sus labios antes de cerrar los ojos. Me acerque solo para comprobar que seguía vivo, sonreí de lado, era más fuerte de lo que pensé.

Bien, más tarde me encargare de ver lo que hago con ese tonto, por ahora creo que cierta personita estará encantada de saber lo que le están haciendo a su amado amante. Me pregunto qué harás para salvar a tu princesa, Ichimatsu Fukuyama.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ahora si se armo D: en el proximo capitulo la confrontracion :D quien ganara? Ichimatsu U Osomatsu? gracias por leer :D


	10. Vendetta

Penúltimo capitulo! No puedo creer que realmente ya vaya a terminar TwT de verdad quiero agradecerles a todos por haberme apoyado con sus comentarios y agregando la historia a sus favoritos, además de tomarse la molestia de leer claro, los amo! TwT

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichimatsu caminaba como león enjaulado por toda la habitación de Jyuushimatsu, hace aproximadamente unas dos horas que Karamatsu se había ido a la mansión Matsuno debido a un mensaje a su teléfono que Choromatsu le había mandado. Se le hacía muy extraño que fuera el Consigliere y no personalmente Osomatsu quien hubiera solicitado la presencia del Sottocapo. Una mala sensación se instaló en el pecho del Caporegime y aunque quiso acompañar a Karamatsu el de azul se negó rotundamente alegando que solo iría por unos momentos y luego volvería al hospital.

\- Jefe como continúe así terminara haciendo un hoyo en el piso – se burló Jyuushimatsu desde la cama del cuarto al que había sido asignado. Por suerte su herida ya había sido tratada y el joven parecía haber vuelto a su usual energía.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento. – susurró, el menor se le quedo viendo detenidamente para después arrojarle el florero que decoraba la mesita de noche directo a la cabeza. – ¡ _CAZZO_! ¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso Jyuushimatsu?!

\- Usted me dijo que si llegaba a enamorarse un día le rompiera la cabeza con mi bate – Se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía con todos los dientes – pero no tengo mi bate a la mano así que tuve que improvisar.

\- Eres un… - pero no pudo decir nada, era verdad, se había enamorado y con más razón por eso se preocupaba por su _Gattina._ \- solo olvídalo y para la próxima no vuelvas a tomarte mis palabras tan literal ¿De acuerdo?

\- Entendido Jefe – asintió enérgicamente. Ichimatsu sonrió, extrañaba la efusividad de su segundo al mando.

La habitación se quedó momentáneamente en silencio mientras los dos se perdían en sus pensamientos. El sonido del celular de Ichimatsu rompió la calma del cuarto, le había llegado un mensaje. El Caporegime miro el aparato extrañado pues no esperaba el mensaje de nadie, además Karamatsu no tenía su número por lo que era improbable que fuera el Sottocapo quien le hubiera mandado algo. Con pereza abrió el contenido del mensaje y se sorprendió de ver que en realidad se trataba de un video.

Comenzó a reproducir el video y casi termina destruyendo el teléfono con sus manos. Su _Gattina_ en el suelo de la mansión Matsuno con varios hematomas por todo el cuerpo, la sangre y las lágrimas escurrían por todo su rostro mientras Osomatsu lo violaba sin piedad, Ichimatsu apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que se la había desencajado. Osomatsu miro detenidamente la cámara antes de sonreír sádicamente y tomar a Karamatsu del pelo haciendo que hiciera lo mismo.

\- _Dile "hola" a Ichimachu amor_ – El Sottocapo soltó un quejido tan lastimero que Ichimatsu juro sacarle las entrañas a Osomatsu en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente – _Tiempo sin vernos ¿eh? Sabes Ichimatsu, cuando te pedí que cuidaras de mi Sottocapo estaba pensando en que lo protegerías ante las situaciones de peligro no que te lo follarías a la menor oportunidad, de eso ya me encargo yo como podrás apreciar…_

Jyuushimatsu veía preocupado las expresiones de su Jefe, tenía una cara que a lo lejos decía "te buscare, te encontrare y te destripare". Con cuidado se levantó de la cama para acercarse a ver mejor lo que tenía al de morado en ese estado. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver al mismísimo Don Matsuno hablándole en un video.

\- _No tienes idea de lo mucho que me revienta el que alguien más toque lo que es exclusivamente_ _ **MIO**_ _pero por sobre todo eso no tienes idea de cuánto me enferma que me traicionen. Karamatsu y tú lo saben perfectamente y aun así decidieron traicionarme,_ _ **TÚ**_ _decidiste traicionarme queriéndome arrebatar lo único realmente importante para mí, así que ¿Por qué no dejamos las tontas amenazas y discusiones de lado y lo resolvemos como se debe? De hombre a hombre, solos tu y yo. –_ Osomatsu salió del interior de Karamatsu y lo dejo tirado en el suelo mientras acomodaba su carísimo traje. Ichimatsu gruño casi de manera bestial – _El encuentro será en el puerto de Catania, bodega C002, tú sabes muy bien cual es; no me decepciones Ichimachu, te estaré esperando…_

El video termino y el celular de Ichimatsu acabo reventado en una de las paredes de la habitación. El Caporegime tomo su saco y sombrero mientras abría la puerta violentamente dispuesto a salir. Jyuushimatsu lo miro sorprendido, demasiada información como para que pudiera procesarla toda en unos segundos. Como pudo se acercó a la puerta tratando de seguirle el paso a su Jefe, sea lo que sea que había pasado él debía estar al lado de Ichimatsu, era su mano derecha después de todo.

\- ¡Jefe, espere! – Ichimatsu volteo a ver a su mano derecha, el pobre estaba a mitad del pasillo vistiendo solo con la ligera bata del hospital y mirándolo con la preocupación pintada en el rostro - ¿A dónde va?

\- ¿¡A donde más!? – Gruño tratando de tranquilizarse, Jyuushimatsu no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando y no debía desquitarse con él – voy a matar al _figlio di puttana_ de Osomatsu con mis propias manos.

\- Voy con usted – Ichimatsu tomo al menor del brazo y lo encamino de nuevo a la habitación.

\- Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que te recuperes, si no regreso en dos horas manda a alguien por mí. – Jyuushimatsu iba a replicar pero el de morado le cerró la puerta en la cara dejándolo encerrado en la habitación.

Ichimatsu subió al primer auto blindado que encontró mientras acomodaba su rifle de asalto en uno de sus hombros. Pisó con fuerza el acelerador de la camioneta y en menos tiempo del que espero, debido a que también estaba en su propio mundo buscando la mejor manera de asesinar a su Jefe llego al puerto donde debía verse con Osomatsu. La bodega C002 era una de las muchas propiedades que la familia Matsuno tenía en el puerto de Catania, servía para guardar las armas y en algunas ocasiones la mercancía que se enviaba a Estados Unidos o a Japón. Solo podían entrar el personal autorizado por Don Matsuno y exclusivamente en contados momentos, era un sitio que permanecía vacío la mayor parte del tiempo; el bastardo de Osomatsu había elegido bien el lugar de su encuentro. Dos entran, solo uno sale.

\- Así que después de todo si decidiste venir – Cuando entro lo primero que noto fue a Osomatsu parado al centro de la bodega, solo y sin rastro de guardaespaldas, aun así Ichimatsu se mantuvo alerta, Don Matsuno era la última persona en la tierra de la cual podías confiarte. - ¿Debo pensar que vas enserio con Karamatsu?

\- Déjate de juegos – lo miro amenazante mientras le apuntaba con su rifle, un solo disparo y todo acabaría. – ¿Cuál es la trampa?

\- ¿Trampa? – le sonrió como si le tuviera lastima, Ichimatsu apretó los dientes conteniendo su enojo. – Soy un hombre de palabra Ichimatsu, dije "solos tú y yo" y aquí me tienes, sin guardaespaldas, sin francotiradores y sin armas. Resolveremos esto como hombres después de todo.

\- ¿A puño limpio? – Se burló el de morado al momento de depositar su rifle en el suelo y acercarse al de rojo con toda la intención de cerrarle la boca y quitarle esa molesta sonrisa del rostro de un buen puñetazo.

\- A puño limpio…

Karamatsu abrió los ojos ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando, su cuerpo le dolía horrores y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, de no haber sido por Todomatsu quien lo había llevado a la habitación de Osomatsu posiblemente aun seguiría tirado en uno de los pasillos de la mansión. Todomatsu lo miro mientras le pasaba una pastilla para aliviarle un poco el dolor, el de azul lo tomo sin protestar. El de rosa se sentó a su lado mientras una ligera sonrisa maliciosa se posaba en sus labios, era hora de lanzar la bomba y a esperar ver en primera fila como el mundo ardía.

\- Me alegra ver que ya te sientes mejor – Karamatsu le sonrió de manera sincera, el joven asesino no entendía como después de haber sido violado por Osomatsu quien sabe cuántas veces ese idiota podía seguir sonriendo. O era muy estúpido o no era la primera vez que Don Matsuno lo maltrataba de esa manera.

\- ¿Dónde está Osomatsu? - el ligero temblor en la voz no pasó desapercibido por Todomatsu, casi sonrió, casi.

\- Ha de estar matándose con Ichimatsu en alguna bodega de Catania – contesto restándole importancia mientras se deleitaba internamente de la expresión horrorizada del Sottocapo.

Karamatsu se levantó de la cama dispuesto a abandonar la habitación, no podía dejar que Osomatsu despedazara a Ichimatsu, no podría seguir viviendo si eso llegaba a pasar. Todomatsu lo detuvo alegando que debía seguir descansando pero realmente ya no estaba escuchando. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le imploro a Todomatsu que lo llevara al lugar del encuentro, el menor solo le sonrió mientras lo acompañaba al enorme estacionamiento que tenía Don Matsuno mientras abordaban el primer auto que tuvieran a la mano. Se sintió sofocado durante todo el trayecto, ya había tomado una decisión e ideado un plan para parar aquella locura, solo esperaba que aún no fuera demasiado tarde para llevarlo a cabo…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OK ahora si va a haber putazos DX okno XP gracias por leer y de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me alegran el día TwT


	11. Final

Ahora si aquí está el final TwT demasiadas emociones encontradas XD pero no puedo más que agradecerles a todos por seguir la historia, leerla y comentar, de verdad lo aprecio muchísimo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichimatsu cayó al suelo en un ruido seco, la sangre brotaba a chorros de su nariz y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, Osomatsu no estaba en mejores condiciones, Ichimatsu le había reventado el labio inferior de un puñetazo y su ojo derecho ya había comenzado a hincharse también producto de otro golpe; la ropa de ambos estaba empapada en sudor y sangre, la piel de sus nudillos estaba desgarrada por los golpes y ambos estaban al límite del cansancio con moretones en todo el rostro y el cuerpo. El Caporegime terminó de levantarse poniéndose en posición de defensa de nuevo. Aquello le recordaba a las peleas que solía tener con Osomatsu cuando eran más jóvenes.

\- _Levántate perdedor – se burló Osomatsu al verlo desangrarse en el suelo sin poder obedecerle. A sus quince años el único hijo de Don Matsuzo era el orgullo de la Famiglia y futuro heredero del imperio Matsuno – Eres muy aburrido "Ichimachu" así nunca llegaras a ser útil para mi Padre y mucho menos para mí. A diferencia de él, yo no le tengo lastima a la basura inútil._

 _Trató de hablar pero lo único que brotó de su boca fue una gran baba pegajosa de sangre que se mezcló con su saliva dándole una consistencia espesa y desagradable. Osomatsu arrugó la nariz con asco mientras lo dejaba ahí tirado en medio del enorme patio de la mansión bajo el ardiente sol Siciliano. Ichimatsu volvió a intentar levantarse pero volvió a caer de cara al suelo, todo su cuerpo le dolía horrores y apenas podía respirar apropiadamente. Se odió a si mismo por ser tan débil, al parecer lo único que sabía hacer bien era llorar como un bebé esperando que alguien tuviera lastima por su situación._

\- _Osomatsu… questo sciocco isvampita* – Don Matsuzo se agachó a su altura mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas gentilmente con un pañuelo. – ¿Te encuentras bien Bambino?_

 _Ichimatsu negó levemente, no quería que su Jefe le viera en esa lamentable situación, mucho menos si aspiraba a ser uno de sus soldados. Matsuzo le acarició levemente la cabeza mientras lo alzaba en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación a que trataran las heridas de su cuerpo, ya hablaría más tarde con Osomatsu sobre su comportamiento. Aquel pequeño le causaba tanta ternura sobre todo porque le recordaba a si mismo cuando era joven, todo lo que tuvo que enfrentar para llegar a ser el hombre que ahora era y tener todo lo que ahora poseía._

\- _Cuando te sientas mejor empezaremos tu entrenamiento – Don Matsuzo le sonrió de manera cálida, Ichimatsu se encogió sobre sí mismo cual gato asustado. – Debes aprender a defenderte por ti mismo Ichimatsu, no permitas nunca que alguien te pisotee o pase por encima de ti._

\- _No puedo – gimió enterrando la cabeza en la almohada, nuevas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. – Osomatsu tiene razón… soy un perdedor inútil._

\- _¡Stai Zitto! – lo mando a callar, Ichimatsu tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para ahogar un sollozo. – cuando termine contigo serás capaz de vencer a cualquiera, incluso cerrarle la boca de una vez por todas a Osomatsu._

\- _¿Usted lo cree? – levantó la cara mirando a Don Matsuzo con cierto brillo en los ojos._

\- _Por supuesto pero sobre todo siempre recuerda, Ichimatsu "caer está permitido pero el levantarse es obligatorio" nunca te rindas hasta conseguir lo que quieres. – Ese día, con tan solo once años, Ichimatsu juró que jamás volvería a perder contra alguien y que no se detendría hasta lograr sus objetivos._

Osomatsu era un gran peleador, eso nadie lo ponía en duda, pero lo que nadie sabía era que Don Matsuzo no solo le enseño a pelear a su único hijo y ahora Ichimatsu tenía una razón de peso para no perder esa pelea. El de rojo volvió a acercarse con los puños en alto, ya no le quedaba mucha energía, si la pelea continuaba así no le quedaría de otra más que sacar la pequeña pistola que tenía escondida en el tobillo y pegarle un tiro a Ichimatsu entre ceja y ceja antes de que el Caporegime decidiera usar su rifle. Ambos volvieron a agarrarse a puñetazos sin prestar atención a nada más que el sonido de sus puños impactando en el rostro ajeno.

\- Ríndete ya Ichimatsu – ambos jadeaban pero ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

\- ¡JAMAS! – rugió tan potente que resonó por toda la bodega. Osomatsu chasqueo la lengua molesto.

\- Entonces muérete – en un rápido movimiento Don Matsuno desenfundo la pistola que tenía guardada y posicionó el cañón justo en la cabeza de Ichimatsu, el Caporegime lo miro furioso.

\- Maldito tramposo – mascullo entre dientes, de nada servía hablar ahora, Osomatsu iba a matarlo de todos modos y su rifle estaba lejos de su alcance.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Eres peor que las cucarachas, no te mueres con nada – se encogió de hombros con un gesto burlón en su lastimado rostro. Ichimatsu solo quería seguir golpeándolo, golpearlo tan fuerte hasta matarlo de ser posible. – fue un placer "Ichimachu" fuiste un digno rival lo reconozco pero, como todo lo que me suele estorbar, debo quitarte del camino, _Arrivederci amico mio._

Estaba a nada de jalar el gatillo cuando el sonido de un disparo resonó en toda la estancia. Ambos mafiosos abrieron los ojos impactados pues pensaban que eran los únicos en aquella bodega. Se quedaron quietos por unos segundos antes de ver como una silueta se acercaba a su dirección; Ichimatsu dejó de respirar por un momento al ver a Karamatsu acercarse a ellos con un revólver entre sus manos, por un momento pensó en que le dispararía a uno de ellos, rogaba porque fuera a Osomatsu, pero su impresión cambio a terror puro al ver como su _Gattina_ apuntaba el arma directamente a su sien.

\- Baja el arma Karamatsu – Ordenó Osomatsu y el Caporegime no paso por alto el ligero temblor en su voz. – Es una orden, bájala ahora.

\- _Gattina… Amore…_ esto no es gracioso, dame esa arma – trató de razonar con él, jamás se perdonaría si le llegase a pasar algo a Karamatsu.

\- Todo esto es mi culpa – hablo de manera entrecortada, ambos trataron de acercarse pero solo consiguieron que Karamatsu quitara el seguro del arma haciendo que volvieran a congelarse en su lugar.

\- ¡Karamatsu dame esa maldita arma! – Osomatsu se veía alterado, más que eso parecía aterrado, por primera vez en su vida nada estaba saliendo como lo había planeado. Trato de serenarse lo mejor que pudo y extendió la mano hacia el Sottocapo. – Dame el arma, no pienso repetirlo Karamatsu.

\- Perfecto, no pensaba obedecer de todas maneras – sonrió con desgano. – ¿No lo ven? Esta es la única solución, si yo desaparezco... si yo desaparezco ustedes dejaran esta estúpida confrontación, seguirán con sus vidas, se olvidaran de mí y… todo volverá a ser como era antes.

\- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! – El cerebro de Osomatsu estaba a mil por hora, debía pensar en algo pronto o… no quería ni pensarlo, no podía pensarlo, sin Karamatsu…

\- _Amore_ baja el arma ¿Por qué no lo hablamos como gente civilizada? – Ichimatsu comenzó a acercarse por milímetros, solo un poco más y Karamatsu estaría en su rango de alcance para evitar que hiciera una locura – No hagas esto… no me hagas esto… _Voi Supplica._

\- ¿Gente civilizada? No me hagan reír ¡Estaban a punto de matarse entre ustedes! ¡¿Y todo para qué?! ¡¿Creen que soy un maldito objeto sin voz al que pueden manejar a su antojo?! – Karamatsu no pudo más, tenía que decirlo. – Y-ya no puedo más.

\- ¡KARAMATSU…!

Con decisión cerro los ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente el revólver entre sus manos pero el único disparo que se dejó oír fue el de la pistola de Osomatsu. El revólver cayo a unos metros de distancia de Karamatsu mientras de su mano emanaba la sangre producto de la herida de bala; Ichimatsu miraba la escena asombrado, nunca pensó que Osomatsu fuera a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que el Sottocapo se pegara un tiro, de verdad que le tenía envidia.

\- Si vas a dispararle a alguien… - Osomatsu cayó de rodillas ocultando su rostro entre sus manos... Sin Karamatsu su vida no tenía sentido. - ¡Dispárame a mí, _CAZZO_!

Una lagrima, a esta le siguió otra, otra y otra… Osomatsu estaba llorando. Ichimatsu y Karamatsu lo miraban si poder creérselo, su Jefe, el temido Don Matsuno estaba ahí, de rodillas en el suelo llorando como si la vida se le fuese en ello mientras sollozaba con la voz quebrada "Perdóname, Karamatsu" "No me dejes" "Cambiare, te lo prometo" y un sinfín de balbuceos que se perdían entre las paredes de la enorme bodega.

\- Karamatsu – lo llamó el Caporegime sacándolo de su trance. Podía adivinar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su _Gattina_ en esos momentos y aunque le partía el alma debía aceptarlo.

\- Lo lamento – lo miro aguantando las lágrimas, Ichimatsu le acarició la mejilla tratando de decirle que no importaba, que todo estaría bien, pero no pudo evitar sentir como su pecho se oprimía ante lo inevitable.

\- ¡JEFE!

De un momento a otro varios hombres armados entraron a la bodega rodeándolos, Ichimatsu hizo un ademan de que se detuvieran, al parecer Jyuushimatsu se había desesperado esperándolo y salió a buscarle con sus mejores hombres. Ichimatsu camino hacia ellos sin mirar atrás, sabía que si lo hacía terminaría secuestrando a Karamatsu para llevárselo lejos, lejos donde solo estuvieran ellos dos, más le valía a ese estúpido no volver a dañar a su _Gattina_ porque entonces si lo asesinaría. El Sottocapo se puso a la altura de Osomatsu mientras el de rojo se aferraba a él desesperadamente; la bodega quedó en silencio de nuevo únicamente con Osomatsu y Karamatsu abrazándose fuertemente.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Jefe? – pregunto Jyuushimatsu cuando estuvieron fuera de la bodega.

\- Oye Jyuushimatsu… - su voz parecía apenas un susurro – creo que va a comenzar a llover.

\- Se llaman lágrimas Jefe.

 _Ah, así que era eso…_

\- Déjelo salir, se sentirá mejor. – el menor le palmeo la espalda con cariño. Ichimatsu siempre contaría con su apoyo.

\- Ya no importa… - subió a la camioneta mientras se limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo, el mismo que había guardado con cariño todos estos años y que fue el que uso la última vez que lloró, durante el funeral de Don Matsuzo – después de todo…

 _Había perdido._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El Fin :D pero aún no ha terminado XD todavía falta el Happy End para mi Ichi ;w; y un pequeño extra ChoroTodo :D Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado la historia TwT de verdad gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerla *w*

*: Osomatsu... ese tonto cabeza hueca

Ahora si Bye bye :3


	12. Epilogo

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el final feliz para mi Ichi :3 con un pequeño ChoroTodo y de plus la boda OsoKara :D

Este es el final definitivo de la historia y de verdad me dan tantos sentimientos terminarla TwT pero ya tengo mas ideas en el tintero y espero poder pasarlas a Fanfiction un día de estos :D

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Insieme con la nostra famiglia rispettabile_

 _Osomatsu Matsuno e Karamatsu Nakamura_

 _Vi invitiamo a condividere con noi la celebrazione della nostra unione nel santo matrimonio._

 _La data della celebrazione sarà il giorno X del mese XX…_

Todomatsu dejo la pulcra invitación en la pequeña mesita de noche del hotel en el que se estaba hospedando. Salió al balcón unos momentos a admirar la hermosa vista de la ciudad de Nápoles, ciudad que Osomatsu había elegido explícitamente para llevar a cabo su tan ansiada boda con Karamatsu, de solo recordar cuan nervioso había estado su Jefe para que todo saliera perfecto le hacía querer partirse de la risa, jamás espero que aquel día llegaría, de hecho, pensó que tendría que recoger el cadáver de Ichimatsu, Karamatsu y Osomatsu de esa bodega después de la "Confrontación" hace unos meses atrás. Unos gruñidos de disgusto cortaron momentáneamente sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Cuándo aceptaras de una vez por todas que necesitas ayuda con eso? – entró de nuevo a la habitación mientras le dedicaba a Choromatsu una sonrisa burlona.

\- No soy un inútil - el antiguo Consigliere de Osomatsu le dio la espalda mientras trataba inútilmente de hacer el nudo de la corbata. – no necesito tu ayuda.

\- No me digas… - Aun y cuando había demostrado que estaba de su lado Choromatsu seguía siendo el mismo idiota desconfiado, no lo culpaba después de todo Osomatsu y él aún no habían limado asperezas del todo.

Con cuidado abrazo al mayor por la espalda mientras tomaba las manos del otro entre las suyas. Podía sentir como los dedos habían sido desfigurados en algunos puntos debido a la golpiza de Osomatsu en aquella ocasión, esa era la principal razón por la cual Choromatsu no podía hacer muchas de las actividades diarias más comunes y si había algo que el de lentes odiara más en la vida era sentirse una carga para las personas. Todomatsu lo encontró muchas veces queriendo acabar con su vida pues en palabras textuales del de ojos verdes "hubiera preferido que Osomatsu lo matara ese día a condenarlo a vivir de aquella manera"

Horas de terapia y mucha paciencia fue lo que le costó al joven asesino de los Matsuno el que Choromatsu desistiera de esa ridícula decisión de suicidarse y que además aceptara su ayuda. _"Solo hasta que pueda hacerlo por mi cuenta"_ le había advertido pero Todomatsu solo lo ignoro, no era ningún ángel de la caridad y ahora que tenía al de lentes donde quería, a su lado, no iba a dejarlo ir. Después de eso ambos comenzaron a vivir juntos, al principio tuvieron que trasladarse a Roma, el plan era alejarse lo más posible de Don Matsuno pues desonocian si aún quería ver muerto al de verde pero Osomatsu le juro al menor que no sería necesario, Karamatsu estaba a su lado y lo demás le importaba más bien poco.

\- Y con esto terminamos – con cuidado anudo la corbata de Choromatsu. – debemos darnos prisa, Osomatsu nos matara si llegamos tarde…

\- Totty – ah, aquel ridículo apodo. Volteo a mirar al de lentes por unos segundos antes de sentir como su boca era invadida por la de Choromatsu y como unas manos ajenas le tomaban de la cintura posesivamente. – Gracias.

\- ¿De qué? – maldito pajero y su habilidad para dejarlo en las nubes con un simple toque, se preguntó si así se sentía estar enamorado… esperaba que no. – S-solo lo hago porque aún me debes que haya salvado tu inútil vida

\- Y dije que te lo pagaría – lo encamino hacia la puerta, de verdad que iban a llegar tarde a la ceremonia. – tal vez podamos discutir eso cuando regresemos… - y para sellar la promesa lo volvió a besar. Todomatsu rogó porque la boda no durara demasiado.

Osomatsu corría de un lado a otro dentro del enorme _Duomo di Napoli,_ revisaba de arriba abajo cada detalle, cada decorado, cada planta y cada asiento, todo tenía que ser perfecto, ese día tenía que ser perfecto para él y para Karamatsu. Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y a tomar su correspondiente lugar para dar inicio a la ceremonia religiosa, el Padre entró al recinto y le indicó el lugar que debía tomar durante la celebración de la boda. Don Matsuno asintió nervioso, se sentía rodeado de gente y aun no divisaba ni a Todomatsu ni a Choromatsu. Cuando la enorme iglesia estuvo repleta la suave música que anunciaba la marcha nupcial dio inicio.

Las puertas fueron abiertas de par en par mientras la "novia" hacia acto de presencia. Osomatsu contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, no tenía palabras para describir el sentimiento que lo embargo al ver acercarse a Karamatsu hacia donde se encontraba caminando con gracia por aquel enorme pasillo decorado con la usual alfombra roja. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente le tomo fuertemente de las manos tratando de calmarse un poco, el de azul solo le sonrió con cariño, ambos estaban igual de nerviosos. Todo fue tan rápido, ambos estaban tan perdidos en la mirada del otro que solo reaccionaron cuando el Padre hizo la pregunta:

 _"_ _Si hay alguien en esta sala que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre…"_

Osomatsu volteo a ver rápidamente a sus hombres, muy en el fondo tenía el presentimiento de que Ichimatsu podría intentar hacer un último movimiento pero al ver que la iglesia entera quedó en silencio el Padre dio por terminada la ceremonia. Los dos se dieron su primer beso como esposos y salieron por las enormes puertas recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos los invitados. Don Matsuno tomo a su ahora esposo en brazos mientras daba vueltas como si de un niño se tratara, Karamatsu reía y se sujetaba fuertemente del cuello de Osomatsu, cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo sintió los brazos del mayor rodearle de nuevo en un abrazo.

\- Felicidades a los tortolitos – escucharon a Todomatsu acercarse a ellos junto a Choromatsu. - ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde será la Luna de Miel?

\- Ya tenemos reservación en una linda isla caribeña solo para nosotros dos – presumió el de rojo, no podía esperar a estar a solas con su esposo.

\- ¡Dios! por favor que Karamatsu no regrese en silla de ruedas. – Se burló el asesino mientras se abrazaba del brazo de Choromatsu.

\- No prometo nada… - Contesto Osomatsu con el mismo tono burlón aunque Karamatsu sabía que hablaba muy enserio y por unos segundos tuvo miedo de que, al final, si regresara en silla de ruedas.

Los cuatro comenzaron a bromear para aligerar el ambiente sin saber que, desde la lejanía, eran observados. Ichimatsu alejó su ojo de la mirilla del rifle para comenzar a guardarlo. De nada servía que siguiera en ese lugar y aun así quiso ver toda la ceremonia, quiso ver como el, posiblemente, amor de su vida se casaba con otro, sí que era un idiota masoquista. Recordó todas y cada una de las oportunidades que tuvo de volarle la tapa de los sesos a Osomatsu durante toda la ceremonia pero aunque muchas, **muchísimas** , ganas no le faltaban el solo ver toda la felicidad, ilusión y amor que reflejaba la mirada azul de su _Gatinna_ hacia que su mano temblara, al final decidió que lo dejaría por la paz, ambos eran felices juntos, Karamatsu era feliz y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Camino por las aburridas calles de Nápoles sin rumbo fijo, pensaba en que tal vez podría irse una temporada a América, Australia, China, África… ¡La maldita Antártida! Lo único que quería era irse de Italia; Jyuushimatsu le había dicho que un cambio de aires siempre venía bien. Con los ánimos renovados, aunque seguía manteniendo su cara de "acércate y te mato", comenzó a caminar más rápido pero no se dio cuenta que al doblar en una esquina choco con alguien con tal fuerza que ambos acabaron en el piso.

\- ¡Fíjate por donde…!

\- ¡PERDÓN! – Frente de él una hermosa joven le tendía la mano, su piel bronceada contrastaba perfecto con sus cabellos de ébano y sus ojos tan azules como el mar Mediterráneo.

\- No, la culpa es mía. – se levantó sacudiendo levemente el polvo de su traje mientras tomaba la mano de la joven y se la besaba. Al parecer esto era lo que llamaban " _Amore a prima vista"_ \- Soy Ichimatsu Fukuyama ¿Cuál es tu nombre _Incanto_?

La joven se sonrojó hasta las orejas mientras desviaba la mirada nerviosa, no todos los días una choca con un hombre tan guapo. Como pudo le devolvió la sonrisa mientras murmuraba un tímido " _Beyonce*"._ Ichimatsu sonrió con algo de nostalgia, esa joven podría ser la perfecta versión femenina de su _Gattina_ , pero la herida seguía abierta y no estaba seguro de querer cerrarla aun. La morena vio como el de blanco se quedaba absorto por unos segundos y la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos la abrumo, no supo cuál fue el motivo pero termino invitándole un café. Ichimatsu acepto encantado y ambos emprendieron camino hacia la cafetería más cercana entre risas y platicas amenas.

 _Tal vez, y solo tal vez, sus vacaciones podrían esperar un poco más…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y ahora si Finitooo :) lo deje a final abierto porque relamente no quería apresurar las cosas, Ichimatsu acaba de dejar a Kara y pues tampoco es para que caiga a redondito a la primera XD aunque siento que igual y quedo asi :S bueeeeno espero les haya gustado y pues ahora si eso es todo :3 gracias por leer y por comentar de verdad no saben cuánto lo aprecio :´)

*: Tenía que poner Beyonce XD es que siento que si ponía Karako quedaría como que muy trillado :S


End file.
